Lost At Home
by Reviewer1673
Summary: Based in the Sonic comics: When Sonic returns home from his space adventures in issue 130, all is not good and well.  For Sonic is now Lost At Home.  I know, not the best summary and I'm sorry.  Rated M for lemon later in chapter 11.  SonxSal.
1. Chapter 1

**Home Again**

_To think that it all ends here,_ Geoffrey thought sadly, _killed in a village ruled by Eggman. And before we could warn Knothole about the coming threat._ The villagers were gathered together and they were in front of a horde of swat-bots. However, next to him was Hershey the Cat.

"N-Now then," a local ram priest stuttered, "H-Hershey the Cat. G-G-Geoffrey St. John. I now pronounce you skunk and wife."

_At least,_ Geoffrey thought with a smile, _we'll die together._

"You may now k-k-k-kiss the bride," the priest said with a stutter. Hershey smiled with her new husband. They shared a kiss before turning to face the swat-bots in front of them. They held each others hands firmly.

_Too bad this isn't a fairy tale,_ he thought angrily, _or else a miracle would happen right now._

"How touching," Eggman's voice said as a projection of his face appeared in front of them, "I hope that you two enjoyed your last moments together. We have also honored your last request."

"But there was no point in burning the village!" Hershey shouted.

"Of course there is," Eggman explained, "they harbored two spies that were working against me. Even if I agree that burning the village was a little much, it's the price that they pay for performing such an act against the Eggman Empire!"

"It doesn't matter," Geoffrey said with a smile.

"eh?" Eggman said in confusion.

"They'll find a way to stop you," he said proudly, "they are strong and brave. They will find a way to stop your plan without us telling them."

"You really believe that?" Eggman asked before he started laughing.

_What is he thinking?_ Hershey thought in confusion.

"What is the matter with you St. John?" Eggman asked after he stopped laughing, "do you think this is some kind of fairytale? Where something falls from the sky and miraculously saves you from the horrible fate that is before you? That is rich! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"That's not what I said though," Geoffrey said seriously, "I said that they'll stop you even without us warning them about it."

"YOU FOOL!" Eggman shouted, "that is the only way they can stop me!" Suddenly, a blue spaceship crashed right into the horde of swat-bots. The spaceship wiped them all out and was still intact.

"Wow," Hershey said in shock.

"Yeah," Geoffrey said with a smile, "I guess fairytales are true." They both laughed and the villagers screamed for joy. Hershey and Geoffrey got closer to the spaceship to get a better look at it.

"Well it's blue," Hershey stated. Geoffrey just smiled. It soon faded when he noticed that the ship had spines on the back. Spines like a hedgehog.

"No way," he said in shock, "it can't be."

"Honey," Hershey said as she walked up to her new husband, "what's wrong?"

"It's a blue spaceship with spines on the end," he explained.

"Hey," she agreed, "I noticed that too. They are like. . .a hedgehog's."

"You don't suppose he's in there do you?" They quickly found the door and opened it. They went to the pilot seat and their faces lit up with shock.

OoooooO

"Your majesties!" Knuckles shouted angrily at the king and queen, "you can't be serious!" Maximilian and Alicia stared calmly at Knuckles. Julie-Su, Espio, Mighty, and Vector were watching, knowing that they weren't going to get in a word in.

"We understand that you are upset Knuckles," Alicia calmly explained, "however, we need the Chaotix here for now."

"But if go just after midnight," Knuckles protested, "we can easily liberate Angel Island from Eggman's forces by lunchtime."

"Please don't misunderstand us Knuckles," Maximilian explained, "while we have no doubt that you could perform such a feat, we can't risk lowering our numbers. Not while-" A loud crash was heard in the distance.

"What was that?" Mighty asked in shock.

"I don't know," Julie-Su replied.

"We better investigate quickly," Vector suggested. Knuckles quickly ran out the door before anyone could say anything. Vector, Mighty, Espio, and Julie-Su followed after him. Knuckles saw smoke coming from the Fredrick Airbase. He ran in that direction as fast as he could.

OoooooO

Tails got away from the smoke as soon as he could. Coughing from the little that entered his lungs.

_What in Mobius just happened?_ he thought, _are we under attack from Eggman?_ He walked away until he found a place to sit down. He continued to cough. Rotor quickly rushed towards him.

"Tails," he said with a worried tone, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Tails said with a slight cough, "but what just happened?"

"I'm not sure," Rotor replied, "one minute I was just talking with Nicole and running some system checks. The next, a loud crash came from outside and I rushed out to check it out." Rotor looked towards the crash site and the smoke had cleared. It was a blue spaceship, and the end of it looked like it had exploded.

_Damaged engines most likely,_ Rotor thought.

"What happened?" Knuckles's voice came from behind them. Rotor and Tails looked to see Knuckles, Julie-Su, and the Chaotix.

"We're not sure," Tails replied, "that ship just crash landed here and I almost was flattened."

"Glad to see that you are okay Tails," Julie-Su stated.

"What's going on?" Sally's voice said from behind them. They turned around to see Sally standing there with her long hair flowing with the wind. The others could tell that she had been crying recently.

_Most likely by his statue,_ Knuckles thought.

"We're not sure," Rotor replied.

"And we just got here," Espio added. The door to the spaceship opened and out came Geoffrey.

"Those engines must have been damaged during the crash," he said to someone inside the spaceship.

"Not now honey," Hershey's voice called out.

"Right," Geoffrey said seriously as he ran towards the others.

"Geoffrey?" Tails said happily.

"Where have you've been?" Vector asked curiously.

"We haven't heard from you or Hershey in awhile," Mighty added.

"We need an ambulance right now," Geoffrey said seriously, "we have an injured on the ship."

"Is it Hershey?" Sally asked curiously.

"No," Geoffrey replied, "it's not her. Just please go get an ambulance. Anyone."

"I can fly," Tails said as he started hovering, "I'll get there faster."

"Take me as well," Sally added. Tails quickly grabbed Sally's hand and they flew off towards the hospital.

"I better call Dr. Quack," Geoffrey said seriously, "he's going to want to look at this patient himself."

"Why?" Knuckles asked, "who is injured?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Geoffrey said as he was typing on the near by computer, "so go see for yourself." Knuckles was confused but approached the spaceship like Geoffrey suggested.

"Hey Hershey," Knuckles said as he got on the spaceship, "Geoffrey suggested that-" Soon, he saw a familiar blue hedgehog laying down on the floor. He was covered in burns and cuts and was bleeding from all of them. He was still breathing, but he was in such bad shape that Knuckles couldn't believe who it was.

"Yeah," Hershey said sadly, "I had a hard time believing it at first too." Knuckles backed out of the spaceship and fell on his butt.

"Knuckles?" Julie-Su said seriously as she ran up to him, "what is it?" She saw the shocked look on his face and went to see who was injured. Her face lit up with shock, and the others checked it out as well. Soon, all of their faces lit up with shock as they all stared at the injured blue hedgehog on the floor. They heard the sirens in the distance coming towards them. Coming to get none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, who they all thought died a year ago.

OoooooO

Once the ambulance arrived, medics carefully carried Sonic onto the ambulance. Sally was there and was in shock to see him. So was Tails. The ambulance rushed him towards the hospital. Soon, everyone followed the ambulance. They arrived at the hospital and had to wait in the waiting room. Geoffrey and Hershey went to report to the king and queen about the situation and other information. Knuckles, Julie-Su, Vector, Mighty, Espio, Tails, Rotor, and Sally all waited eagerly in the waiting room to hear something about Sonic's condition. Soon, Sonic's family arrived at the waiting room. Chuck waited with Jules and Bernadette.

_He was alive this whole time,_ Knuckles thought, _man, I wonder what happened to him? Did those alien bastards get to him? Or was it something else?_

_ Knuckles looks so concerned,_ Julie-Su thought, _but I can't blame him. While they never really got along all the time, they are still friends. However, I'm sure Sonic's family and Sally are the ones who are the most worried._

_ I'm so happy that he is alive,_ Tails thought, _but I've never seen him in that kind of condition. What happened to him? Will he be alright?_

_ He's tough,_ Mighty thought, _he went through a lot of shit before and came out fine. He'll pull through this one too. Then, we can all dance and have fun like the good old days._

_ What happened to him?_ Vector thought, _man oh man, I've never seen him like that._

_ Sonic hurt badly and back from the grave,_ Espio thought, _never thought I would see him that badly hurt._

_ He's never been that badly hurt before,_ Rotor thought, _way back in the day, he __was so fast no one could touch him. Wait, does that mean that someone or something out there is faster than him? Nah, that's impossible. But still, makes you wonder how he got all of those wounds._

_ Oh Sonny boy,_ Chuck thought sadly, _you better pull through this. So many lives would be crushed if you died. . .again. But then again, you never died on that day one year ago. But still, don't die Sonic. Don't die._

_ My son that badly injured, _Jules thought sadly, _I knew that this was a possibility but it was a very low one. With his speed, he can dodge anything. What kind of monster did that much damage to him?_

_ Oh Sonic,_ Bernadette thought while crying, _please be okay. You've got to be okay. We just got you back. Please, live. Please._

_ I knew it,_ Sally thought while tears of sorrow and joy flowed down from her eyes, _I knew you were alive. I knew that you would come back to me. Now, just pull through this and we can live our lives together._ After what seemed like an eternity, Dr. Quack came out.

"How is he?" Sally asked as calmly as she could.

"He's alive and stable," Quack replied, "but unconscious."

"How bad were his injuries?" Chuck asked.

"Bad," Quack replied, "to be honest it's a miracle that he is alive. However, I think Sonic has proven that he can perform miracles. After all, he's alive after we all thought he died one year ago, and that is no small miracle."

"Miracles are never small Doc," Knuckles said with a smile, "that's why they are called miracles." Quack smiles and nods his head in agreement.

"About the injuries," he said as he pulled out some paper on a clipboard, "he suffered from many laser burns as well as what appears to be claw slashes. Also, he took a big hit to the head at some point in the fight, or it could have happened on his flight into Mobius. At this point, I'm not sure."

"I see," Bernadette said sadly.

"Dr. Quack!" a nurse shouted. Everyone looked towards the direction of the voice to see a rabbit nurse running towards them.

"What is it?" he asked.

"He's awake," she explained, "Sonic's awake!"

"Already?" Quack said in amazement. Sally ran off towards the direction the nurse came and sure enough found Sonic's room. He was still laying down in his bed, but his eyes were open and he was looking around. Sally smiled brightly and walked into the room and hugged him.

"Oh Sonic," she said happily, "I'm so happy that you are okay."

"Thanks," Sonic said in confusion, "but do you mind not hugging me please miss." Sally broke the hug and stared at him happily.

"I'm sorry," she said happily with tears of joy flowing down her face, "I'm just so happy that you are. . .wait, what did you call me?"

"I called you miss," Sonic replied, "I don't know what else to call you. Also, why do you keep calling me Sonic?" Sally stood up and walked backwards towards the door.

"What?" she asked in shock.

"Why do you keep calling me Sonic?" he asked again, "is that my name?" Sally broke down with tears. Only they were just tears of sorrow. Sonic the Hedgehog didn't remember anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beginning of Recovery**

Maximilian and Alicia arrived at the hospital. Alicia stayed with Sally who was crying in her arms. Maximilian told every that Eggman was planning an attack with atomics. Everyone that could fight, left to launch a preemptive strike against Eggman. Leaving Maximilian, Alicia, Sally, Chuck, Jules, Bernadette, and Rotor with Dr. Quack. Jules was comforting his wife in the waiting room.

"Are you serious?" Chuck asked seriously.

"I'm afraid the conversation with Sally has confirmed it," Quack replied, "Sonic doesn't remember who he is or anything else for that matter."

"Nothing at all?" Maximilian asked.

"I'm afraid so," Quack replied, "I haven't conducted a full questioning yet because he is still recovering from his injuries. However, when I asked him; 'Do you know where you are?' He replied that he didn't. He told me that he didn't remember anything."

*Flashback*

Sally ran out of the room crying and Sonic looked confused. Quack entered the room, and studied him carefully.

"Out of curiosity," he said calmly, "what did you say to her?"

"I-I asked her what my name was," Sonic replied.

"I see," Quack stated.

_This is definitely not the Sonic I remember,_ he thought as he took out a clipboard, _he stuttered. But then again, by the sounds of it he doesn't remember who he is. He doesn't even remember Sally._

"If you don't mind," Quack said seriously, "I would like to ask you some questions."

"Well," Sonic said with a worried look on his face, "that's fine and all, but I don't know what I can tell you. I don't remember anything."

"Nothing at all?" Quack asked.

"No."

"Not your favorite food? Or the villain you've been fighting? Or where you have been the past year? Or-"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Sonic shouted angrily. Quack took a quick step back. "I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING ABOUT MYSELF! I DON'T EVEN KNOW MY OWN NAME!"

"Okay," Quack said calmly, "okay. I'm sorry. I just had to make sure." Sonic took some deep breaths and calmed down.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay Sonic," Quack replied, "and that is your name."

"What else can you tell me?" Sonic asked curiously.

"I'm afraid nothing else," Quack said as he took some notes, "if you are to truly recover your memory, you must actually remember everything else."

"Like what?"

"Who your friends are, what kind of things do you like, stuff about your family, and anything really. However, you will be staying here for a few days. I'm going to make sure you recover from your wounds fully."

*Present*

"So we can't tell him anything?" Chuck asked in shock.

"I'm afraid not," Quack replied, "if we want his memory to return, then we have to let him recover it naturally."

"But how?" Maximilian asked.

"While he can't tell him anything," Quack replied, "we can try to help a little bit by being with him. Experiencing things with him. Feed him his favorite food. Anything. Yet, you can't tell him anything."

"But how long will it take for his memory to return?" Rotor asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," Quack replied, "he might remember everything today or years later. I'm afraid there is no way of knowing when he will get his memory back." Rotor, Chuck, and Maximilian faces saddened greatly. Quack went over to the others to explain the situation to them.

"What do we do?" Rotor asked in depression.

"Exactly what Dr. Quack says," Maximilian said firmly.

"I do believe that is the best course of action we can take," Chuck agreed. The three of them agreed on it hesitantly.

"I will explain to the city of Knothole to do the same," Maximilian stated, "I. .I'm going to get started on that right away." He then headed for the exit.

"I. . .need to do something," Rotor stated, "I'm going to check out the spaceship that Sonic came in on."

"I'll join you," Chuck said with a sad smile, "I want to do something as well." They smiled at each other and left the hospital.

OoooooO

Later in the day, the warriors that left to defeat Eggman had returned triumphantly from their mission. Everyone in Knothole was told not to mention anything to Sonic about his past. Rotor and Chuck continued to work on Sonic's spaceship.

"I find it strange," Rotor said while working, "that this ship is sort of designed after Sonic."

"If Sonny boy built it," Chuck said with a smile, "I wouldn't find it strange then."

"True. But Sonic has no mechanic skills. I think he had help with this or someone built it for him."

"Maybe Rotor but we won't know until he recovers his memory." Rotor walked inside the ship and found something that he didn't see before. A watch with a two tail logo in the center. However, there were no numbers or anything like that to track the time.

"What's this?" he asked. Chuck came inside and looked at it.

"Well," he stated, "something most likely for Tails. After all, it has his tails on it."

"That's true." Rotor tucked away the strange watch for later and went back to examining the ship.

"The engines are shot," Chuck said as wiped off his hands, "it's a miracle that Geoffrey and Hershey got here with this."

"Do you know what caused the explosion?"

"I do Rotor. A laser blast scraped the engine pretty good. However, it was still strong enough to get Sonic home, and for Geoffrey and Hershey to get him here."

"Wow," Rotor said with a smile, "that is an incredible feat."

"Sounds just like Sonny boy doesn't it?"

"Yeah." They continued to work in silence.

"Hey guys!" Tails voice shouted. They looked up to see their twin tailed friend float down.

"Hey Tails," Rotor said with a smile.

"We heard about the successful status of your mission," Chuck said with a smile.

"Yeah," Tails said with a depressed tone, "but I've heard about the status of Sonic."

"And how we aren't suppose to tell him about his past?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah," Tails said with a sigh.

"How did Amy take the news?" Rotor asked curiously.

"Happy to hear that Sonic was alive," Tails replied, "but sad to hear about his memory loss. Then sort of neutral when she was told that she couldn't tell him about his past."

"That sounds like her," Rotor stated.

"How about Bunnie?" Chuck asked.

"She took the news okay," Tails replied, "but she is currently comforting Sally at the castle."

"It's not surprising that she would do that," Chuck stated.

"Yeah," Rotor agreed, "oh that's right. Tails I have something for you."

"You do?" Rotor handed Tails the strange watch that they found a little while ago.

"What's this?" Tails asked curiously.

"Don't know," Rotor replied, "but we found it on Sonic's spaceship. It had your two tails designed on it so we figured it was for you."

"Yeah," Tails agreed, "but what is it? For a watch, it doesn't keep track of the time."

"Well," Chuck said as he walked over and looked at it, "it looks like you can push this button." He pressed it and two foxes appeared in a hologram. One was a male with an eye patch over his right eye. The other was female.

"Hello Miles," the male fox said with a smile, "if you got this package, then that means Sonic succeeded in returning to Mobius."

"We love you son," the female fox said with a tear in her eye. Tails stared at them in shock. They were his parents.

"Mom," Tails said sadly, "and Dad."

"Sonic found your parents?" Rotor asked in shock.

"Unbelievable," Chuck said in shock. The hologram turned off and Tails was crying.

"I. . .I can't believe it," he said in shock.

"Now I have even more questions for Sonic," Rotor said as he scratched his head.

"I know," Chuck agreed, "however, Tails you need to understand that Sonic currently doesn't remember anything. So-"

"I know," Tails said as he wiped away his tears, "I know that I won't get my answers yet. I'll wait. It's what I have to do." Chuck gently put his hand on Tails' shoulder.

"I know you can do it," he said with a smile, "all of us have to endure hardships." His eyes wondered over towards the castle.

_While I know his family is hurting badly,_ Chuck thought, _Sally must be hurting just as bad._

OoooooO

Bunnie and Sally were in her room. Bunnie gently stroked Sally's hair as she cried in her lap.

_Poor Sally girl,_ Bunnie thought, _Ah can only imagine what yer going through. At least Ah can do this for you._ She stared out the window, wishing that this entire ordeal would be over soon.

OoooooO

Sonic was in a fight. He was dashing all over the place to avoid laser fire from his enemies. Yet, all he could see were shadows. Shadows firing lasers at him in all directions. Some of the shadows were getting close and slashed at him. He took a few hits from the slashes, and that got him some hits with laser fire. The sounds of the voices were muffled and he couldn't understand them. He jumped onto a large rock and looked around. He saw his blue spaceship and bolted for hit. Suddenly, an explosion behind him when off, and he sat up in his hospital bed panting. He looked all over his body to see he was sweating like crazy.

_What the hell was that?_ he thought in shock. Dr. Quack came running in.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sonic replied as he took some deep breaths, "just a bad dream."

"I see. Could you please tell me about the dream?"

"S-Sure," Sonic said hesitantly, "if I have to."

"You don't have to. I just want to know what the dream was about. It might help you recover your memory."

"I hope I didn't do all of that. Because I was fighting shadows."

"Shadows?"

"Yeah. Shadows. Beams of light were shooting out from them, and some of them got close enough to slash at me."

_I see,_ Quack thought, _that must have been the battle that got him all of those injuries._

"Could you tell me Sonic what happened next?"

"Then," he continued, "I jumped on a large rock and looked around. It's as if I was looking for someone or something. I found a blue ship and ran inside. An explosion happened behind me and that's when I woke up."

"I see."

"What did that dream mean Dr. Quack?"

"It might be one of your many memories that you can't remember," Quack replied.

"Really?" Sonic asked with fright in his voice, "but how could I do all that? It's way too reckless."

_Sounding scared and saying that something is too reckless?_ Quack thought in shock.

"It may be hard to believe," Quack stated, "but it might be true."

"I'm so confused."

"It's to be expected. After all, you lost your memory. However, remembering anything, no matter how small, is the just the beginning on the road to recovery. You have taken your first steps."

"But I don't remember doing that," Sonic stated, "how can that be considered my first step on the road to recovery?" Quack rubbed his chin and sighed.

"I suppose it isn't. Now then, we'll have you stay here for a few more days and then we can release you."

"But," Sonic said sadly, "where will I go?"

"Don't worry," Quack said with a smile, "a family will be taking care of you."

"Family?"

"Yes. A family of hedgehogs. Although one is a Robian."

"What's a Robian?"

"You knew what they were once, so you will have to remember on your own."

"Again with that," Sonic said with a pout.

"I'm doing this for your own good Sonic."

"My own good?" Sonic asked with frustration rising in his voice, "MY OWN GOOD! HAVE YOU EVER LOST YOUR MEMORY?"

"No. I can't know what you are going through, but I can help you get your memory back."

"BY TELLING ME NOTHING? IF YOU REALLY WANT TO HELP ME, THEN TELL ME EVERYTHING ABOUT MYSELF!"

"Do you really think that would help you?" Quack asked seriously. Sonic looked uncertain how to answer that. "That dream that you had, running around at incredible speeds and taking reckless chances was exactly how you were before you lost your memory."

"What?" Sonic said in shock, "but that can't be true."

"You see," Quack continued, "you don't believe a truth that I know about you. So if I tell you about yourself, would you really believe any of it?" Sonic was silent. He knew that Quack was right.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," he apologized, "I just can't stand it. Not knowing who I am."

"You'll recover your memory," Quack said with a smile, "that is something I'm certain of. And you don't need to apologize. I can understand it must be hard on you." Sonic smiled.

"But could you do something about the food here?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"It just doesn't seem to have any good taste to it." Quack laughed happily.

"Now you have taken the first step to recovering your memory."

"How so?"

"You never did like the food here at the hospital."


	3. Chapter 3

**The First Day**

Five days had past and Sonic was finally ready to leave the hospital. He and Quack arrived in the main lobby.

"Where are the hedgehogs that are going to take care of me?" Sonic asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," Quack replied, "I thought they would be here by now."

"One is," Chuck's voice called out to them. He walked over to them.

"Hello there Chuck," Quack greeted him, "where are-"

"They are getting the house ready for our guest," Chuck replied, "you must be the one that will be living with us for awhile."

"Yes," Sonic replied, "thank you so much. I'm Sonic."

"Nice to meet you," Chuck said with a smile, "I'm Chuck. However, everyone calls me Uncle Chuck."

"But the doctor here didn't," Sonic stated.

"That's because he's formal," Chuck replied, "now then, follow me and I'll show you our home."

"Right." Sonic and Chuck stepped outside of the hospital and were greeted by many people. They were all clapping their hands and shouting his name.

"Oh my," Chuck said nervously, "it looks like the people are glad you have recovered."

"Wow," Sonic said in amazement, "do they always do this for someone getting out of the hospital?"

"Sometimes," Chuck replied, "now come on." They walked past the crowd, and there was a clear path for them to walk. While walking by the cheering people, Sonic looked around at all of them.

_Why does this feel familiar?_ he thought. They made their way through the crowds and headed towards Chuck's home. When they arrived, they were greeted by Tails.

"Hey there Uncle Chuck," he greeted them with a smile.

"Why hello Tails," Chuck replied happily, "Sonic, this is Tails."

"Nice to meet you," Sonic said with a smile.

"And you as well," Tails replied.

"What are you doing here?" Chuck asked curiously.

"Bernadette invited me over for lunch," Tails replied.

"Bernadette?" Sonic asked.

"She owns this house with Jules," Chuck replied, "he's a Robian."

"Quack mentioned that a few days ago," Sonic stated, "when I asked him what a Robian was, he didn't tell me."

"You are about to find out," Chuck said as he opened the door. Not only was Bernadette in there with Jules, but so was Amy and Knuckles.

"Amy," Chuck said in shock, "and Knuckles. What are you two doing here?"

"Bernadette invited us with Tails," Amy replied happily.

"So this is the hedgehog you'll be taking care of?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes," Chuck replied, "Sonic, the pink hedgehog is Amy. And the red one is Knuckles."

"Nice to meet you both," Sonic stated.

"And you too Sonic," Amy said with a smile.

"Yeah," Knuckles stated, "a pleasure."

_Smile and bare it Amy,_ Amy thought, _this is for Sonic's shake._

_I can't believe how hard this is,_ Knuckles thought, _just to act casual around him like nothing is wrong._

"Okay then," Chuck said as he walked over to Bernadette, "Sonic, this is Bernadette."

"Nice to meet you," Sonic stated, "I thank you greatly for taking care of me in my time of need."

_HE'S ACTING HUMBLE?_ Everyone else thought in shock.

"Oh think nothing of it," Bernadette said with a smile.

"And this is Jules," Chuck said as he pointed to him. Sonic looked over at the Robian.

"I heard you were a Robian," Sonic said seriously.

"Yes," Jules replied, "as you can see, I'm a robot with emotions. That is why I'm called a Robian."

"Now now now," Bernadette said as she put a plate of chili dogs on the table, "let's have some lunch and talk later."

"She's right," Chuck agreed, "I'm starving." Sonic's stomach grumbled.

"I guess I am too," he said with an embarrassed tone. Everyone laughed at his comment.

_HE'S EMBARRASSED? _They thought in shock. Chuck, Sonic, and Tails sat down at the table. They all ate together with some small talk among them. Sonic simply listened.

"That was delicious," Sonic said after finishing his last chili dog.

"Why thank you," Bernadette with a smile.

"Hey Sonic," Tails said happily, "you want to see something cool?"

"Sure," Sonic stated. Tails rushed towards the door. Sonic soon followed him, but then stopped.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked curiously.

"Can I?" Sonic asked as he looked towards Bernadette. She simply smiled and nodded her head. Sonic smiled and followed Tails out the door. As soon as they were gone, Bernadette eyes started to water.

"Oh dear," Jules said as he walked over to her. She started to cry.

"He really *sob* doesn't remember us. Not at *sniff* all." She lunged towards her husband and started to cry. Amy and Knuckles sat in sad silence.

OoooooO

Sally had not left the castle in days. She came out of her room to eat, but that was about it. Bunnie was starting to get worried. She went to check on Sonic's condition. She flew towards the hedgehog house and saw him with Tails heading towards the air base.

"It must be nice to be able to fly like that," Sonic said with a smile.

"Yup," Tails agreed. Bunnie landed in front of them.

"Well hey there Tails," she greeted him.

"Oh Bunnie," Tails said as he wiped away some sweat from his forehead, "you scared me."

"Sorry about that," she apologized, "Ah didn't mean to. Who is this?"

"Sonic," Tails replied.

"Well nice to meet you Sonic," Bunnie said happily, "I'm Bunnie."

"You as well Bunnie," Sonic stated, "Tails here was going to show me something cool."

"Oh Ah see," she stated, "well then, you have with him su*cough* I mean Sonic. Sorry about that. Something must have got caught in my throat." She then flew into the air.

"That was cool," Sonic said with a smile.

"Yeah it was," Tails stated, "but it isn't the cool thing that I wanted to show you."

"Well let's get going." Tails continued to show Sonic the way to the air base. Bunnie flew back to the castle and walked towards Sally's room.

"Hello there Bunnie," Maximilian greeted her, "have you come to see my daughter?"

"Yes Ah have," Bunnie said with a smile. She continued towards Sally's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Sally's voice filled a despair came from the other side.

"It's me Sally girl," Bunnie replied, "can Ah come in?"

"Yes." Bunnie entered the room to see Sally staring out the window.

"Sally girl," Bunnie said seriously, "you need to get outside and get some fresh air."

"But if I do that," Sally replied, "I might see him. And if I do, I'm going to want to hug him. Maybe even kiss him to welcome him home after a year of being away."

"I know this is hard for you Sally," Nicole's voice came from the device on the dresser, "but you really should get some fresh air as Bunnie suggests."

"Ah just went and checked on him," Bunnie explained, "he is at Fredrick's Airbase with Tails. So long as you don't go there, you'll be fine." Sally was silent.

"Maybe," she said sadly, "a good walk would help me."

"There you go Sally girl," Bunnie said happily, "and you'll know that Ah'll be with you too."

OoooooO

"Wow!" Sonic said in amazement, "you built this yourself?"

"Yup," Tails said as he stood next to the Tornado. They were on the Fredrick's Airbase. Tails was showing Sonic his plane.

"That is amazing Tails. To think that you have such skills."

"Thanks. I'm actually pretty proud of it."

"As you should be." Sonic seem to get sad after saying that. "I don't have anything to be proud of." Tails looked at his friend. So sad and so lost.

"Hey," he said with a courageous voice, "it's okay. You don't have anything to be proud of yet. But when you get your memory back, you'll know if you have a skill to be proud of." Sonic looked at Tails and smiled.

"Thanks." Tails smiled.

"Now come on," he said as he got in the pilot seat, "let's go for a ride."

"Really?"

"Can't do that just now," Rotor's voice called out to them. They looked over to see him walking towards them.

"Rotor," Tails said seriously, "why not?"

"Rules Tails," Rotor said while rubbing his hands with a cloth, "for now, their can't be any flights." He pulled Tails off to the side.

"But why not?" Tails asked curiously. Sonic just looked confused.

"Listen Tails," Rotor said in a whisper, "I know you want to take him out for a flight, but what if Eggman sees you two?" Tails gasped and looked sad.

"You're right," he whispered back, "sorry." Rotor patted him on his back and walked over towards Sonic.

"I'm Rotor," he said with a stern voice.

"I'm Sonic."

"Sorry about that," Rotor apologized, "but rules are rules and they must be followed."

"Okay," Sonic replied. Rotor then walked away.

"Sorry Sonic," Tails said as he walked back over to him, "no rides for now." Sonic smiled.

"It's okay." Tails smiled back. Sonic then yawned a bit.

"Are you tired?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. A little."

"Come on. Let's get you back." They headed back to the hedgehog house. Amy and Knuckles had left. Sonic went to his room and fell asleep. A dream soon flooded Sonic's mind. He was on stage with hundreds of shadows in front of him. They were jumping up and down like they were cheering. Their words were muffled and he couldn't hear them.

_What are they saying?_ He thought. Soon, another shadow figure stepped next to him and held his hand. It said something to him, but he couldn't hear that either. He looked around again and in a flash, he was back in the hedgehog house. He was at the table with some shadow figures, and they were having lunch.

"What is this?" he asked himself, "this is similar to the lunch I had with Bernadette and all of them earlier." He looked at the shadow figures again and saw that they looked familiar. Their shapes looked like the hedgehog family.

_Okay,_ he thought, _this one matches Bernadette's shape. _The one that he was looking at soon faded away and Bernadette took it's place.

"That one looks like Uncle Chuck," Sonic said to himself, "and that one is Jules." The two shadow figures vanished, and Jules and Chuck took their places. Sonic looked and saw how happy they were.

_Such happy faces,_ he thought, _and I remember this. I remember this!_

"My family," he stated, "they're my family!" Memories flowed into his mind. The memories of his family and all that they shared together. He woke from his sleep and looked around. He was in his room.

_That means that this must be my room,_ he thought, _my room. _Flashes of memory entered his head again. He saw a room that looked just like the one he was in. Everything was the same. Nothing was different.

"They kept my room the same all this time," Sonic said happily. Tears of joy were falling from his eyes. He got to his feet and rushed into the living room. He saw all three of them sitting on the couch.

"Sonic," Jules said seriously, "what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sonic rushed over to Bernadette and hugged her. Hugged her like he hadn't seen her in years.

"Sonic?" Bernadette said in shock.

"I'm so sorry," Sonic apologized while crying, "how could I *sob* have forgotten my family. Mom." Bernadette started crying and held her son tightly.

"You remembered us?" Chuck asked as tears formed in his eyes.

"Yes," Sonic said happily, "I remember all of you. Mom. Dad. Uncle Chuck." Jules could only happily smile, even though he wanted to cry. Chuck and Bernadette were happily crying that Sonic had remembered them. They all hugged each other and shared a good cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Party**

Sonic's family were so happy that he remembered them. Soon, the word spread throughout Knothole about it. Everyone was happy yet sad that he didn't remember anything else. Tails was working on his plane when Rotor came by.

"Hey there," Rotor said with a smile.

"Hey Rotor," Tails stated.

"How are you doing?"

"Okay I guess. At least working on the Tornado is keeping me busy." There was a silence between them.

"Did you hear that Sonic remembered his family?" Rotor asked.

"Who hasn't heard about that," Tails said with a sad smile, "it is good news."

"But he hasn't remembered anything else. That is what is bothering you isn't it?"

"A little. I was hoping that he would everything."

"Well," Rotor said with a sigh, "Dr. Quack said that it might take awhile. We should be happy with the progress that he has made so far."

"Indeed," Knuckles's voice said. They looked towards the direction to see him walking over towards them.

"Hey Knuckles," Tails greeted him.

"Hey Tails," Knuckles stated, "listen, I know that you are hurting that Sonic hasn't remembered you yet. However, think how hard this is on Sally. I mean, they are in love after all." Tails sighed. He knew Knuckles was right.

"I know Knuckles. It's just that I want things back to the way they were."

"I know Tails," Knuckles agreed.

"We all do Tails," Rotor stated, "after all, we all thought he was dead for a year."

"I think Sally might have been the only one who didn't think he was dead," Knuckles suggested.

"Maybe," Tails stated, "but we won't know that unless we ask her."

"Yeah," Rotor said with a sad sigh, "and she hasn't left the castle much either."

"That isn't very healthy," Knuckles said with a worried tone.

"I know," Rotor replied, "however, Bunnie is convincing her to come out more and more."

"That is good to hear," Tails said as he went back to working on the Tornado.

OoooooO

Maximilian and Alicia were in the throne room thinking about how to help Sally.

"She just can't sit in her room for most of the day," Alicia said with a worried tone.

"I know," Maximilian said with a sigh, "and just when we were about to head to Station Square. She will have to rule while we are away, but I don't think she can."

"I agree, but disagree at the same time."

"What?"

"This might be just the thing for her. Because she has to run Knothole while we are away. It might be just what she needs." Maximilian rubbed his chin.

"You might be right about that," he agreed, "but how are we going to tell all of Knothole this?"

"Well," she said with a smile, "there is that party that will be held later today. You know, the one that Mina is going to sing at."

"Ah yes. I do remember."

"Plus," she continued, "Sonic might remember more than he did before. It's great that he remembers his family."

"True," he agreed, "hanging out with his friends is just what he needs. But first we need to tell him about it."

"Anyone of his friends could tell him."

"I agree but I think I know who should tell him."

OoooooO

Sonic was sitting in the living room with his family, just talking with them. Mainly they were just talking about how much exactly Sonic remembers about his past. Bunnie and Sally were outside looking through a window.

"I can't do this," Sally said with depression in her voice.

"You have to Sally girl," Bunnie pleaded, "he hasn't seen you at all since he was let out of the hospital."

"But if I see him, I'm going to want to hug and kiss him."

"Ah know. But you've got to. It might him remember you." Sally hesitated, but slowly walked to the door and knocked. Soon, footsteps were heard from the other side and Chuck opened the door. He was surprised to see her there.

"S-Sally?" he stuttered.

"Hey there Uncle Chuck," Sally said with a smile.

"We thought we stopped by for a visit," Bunnie said happily.

"Oh," Chuck said with a smile, "you two are always welcomed here. Everyone we have guests." Jules, Bernadette, and Sonic turned towards the door. For an instant, Sally and Sonic's eyes connected but it didn't last. Sonic stood up and walked over towards them.

"I saw you the other day," Sonic said to Bunnie, "it was Bunnie right?"

"That's right," Bunnie said with a smile, "and this is a friend of mine, Sally."

"Nice to meet you," Sonic said as he held out his hand for a handshake. Sally took a deep breath and shook his hand.

_Be strong,_ she thought, _for his sake._

"It's nice to meet you as well Sonic," Sally said with a sad smile.

"You okay?" Sonic asked curiously, "your smile is kind of sad."

"Oh don't worry," Sally replied, "I'm just having some rough times right now. I'm alright thanks to my friend Bunnie here."

"That's good to hear," Sonic said with a sigh of relief, "I wonder if I have any friends that would do that for me?" Sally had to use all of her will not to cry and say something to him. He did have friends like that. They were all around him.

"You might," Sally stated, "you'll know when you remember."

"That's true," Sonic said proudly, "after all, I remembered my family."

"That's good to hear Sonic," Bunnie said happily.

"Anyway," Sally stated, "we came by to tell you all that there is going to be a party tonight."

"A party?" Jules asked.

"Yeah," Bunnie replied, "everyone is going to have a good time and relax. We thought Sonic might want to come."

"It might help you remember somethings," Sally added.

"Of course we're going," Chuck replied, "after all, we are invited."

"That's right," Sonic agreed, "are you going to be there Sally?"

"Y-Yes," Sally stuttered while fighting the tears behind her eyes, "I will be."

"Awesome," Sonic said with a smile.

"But now we have to get going," Bunnie said as she gently put her metal hand on Sally's right shoulder, "we've got to help set up." Bunnie quickly got Sally out of there and soared off into the sky with her.

"They seemed a bit rushed didn't they?" Sonic asked innocently.

"They must be busy," Bernadette said calmly, "after all, the party tonight sounded like it is going to be big."

"I suppose," Sonic said as he stared out into the sky. Meanwhile, Bunnie brought Sally to her room, where she could cry in peace.

"You were great Sally girl," Bunnie said encouragingly, "really great." Sally continued to cry in Bunnie's arms.

OoooooO

Sonic laid down on his bed and stared into the ceiling. Trying to remember anything.

_Sally,_ he thought, _that name sounds familiar._ He closed his eyes and looked through his mind. So many shadows were still there. So many were still without a name or a face. He thoughts went back to the image of the shadows chanting and cheering something. He saw himself on stage again looking out onto the shadows. However, three of them were filled in. Jules, Bernadette, and Chuck were not shadows. He then jumped off of the stage and walked around in the shadows. They were still cheering towards the stage. However, no matter how many he looked at, none of the shadows were filled in. He opened his eyes to see himself back in his room. He wasn't sure how long he was in his room.

"I still can't remember anything else," he said to no one. He heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Sonny boy," Chuck's voice called out to him, "time to go to the party." Sonic got up and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Alright," he said with a smile, "let's go." The four of them walked down to the main area of Knothole to see many Mobians there having a good time. When they arrived, Knuckles walked over to them with two mongooses right behind him. One female and the other one male.

"Hey there Sonic," Knuckles greeted them.

"Hey Knuckles," Chuck replied.

"Sonic," Knuckles said as he pointed to the female mongoose, "this is Mina; a very popular singer."

"Oh," Sonic said as he held out his hand for a handshake, "nice to meet you."

"And you as well," Mina said happily as she shook his hand, "this right here is my manager Ash."

"I'm also her boyfriend," Ash said seriously. It made Sonic take a step back.

"Okay," he said seriously.

"Ash," Mina said as she held Ash's arm, "don't frighten him. He has enough trouble right now." Ash sighed.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay," Sonic replied.

"Well," Mina said happily, "I better get back on stage. I have to introduce the king." Mina then left with Ash and headed for the stage.

"King?" Sonic asked Knuckles.

"Our king is King Maximilian Acorn," Knuckles explained, "the queen is named Alicia."

"But what is a king and queen?" Sonic asked curiously.

"I suppose you weren't know what those are," Knuckles replied.

"In short Sonny boy," Chuck said as he stepped towards him, "they are important people of this city. In fact, they are in charge."

"So they are the ones that make the ultimate decisions?" Sonic asked.

"Yes," Bernadette replied.

"They also have a daughter, Princess Sally Acorn," Knuckles explained.

"Well I met a Sally today," Sonic replied.

"Really?" Knuckles asked in a state of surprise, "I'm shocked. She is going through a tough time right now."

"Bunnie said the same thing," Sonic stated.

"Now now now," Bernadette said seriously, "there is no need to worry Sonic here about stuff like that."

"Yes," Jules agreed, "the king will soon make his speech." Mina was up on stage and she handed the microphone over to Maximilian.

"Thank you Mina," he said with a smile, "now as you all know, Queen Alicia and I will be leaving soon to go on a tour of the planet, with Station Square as our last stop."

_What's Station Square?_ Sonic thought.

"During our absence," Maximilian continued, "our daughter, Princess Sally, will serve as acting ruler until our return." It was then that Sally stepped onto the stage and waved at everyone with a smile on her face.

_Sally,_ Sonic thought while rubbing his head, _that name is so familiar. Why can't I place it?_

"Now everyone," Maximilian said proudly, "enjoy the celebration!" Everyone cheered and soon fireworks were launched into the sky.

"Wow," Knuckles said in amazement, "Rotor knows how to put on a show." Everyone stared at them in awe. Sonic too but that soon changed. As he stared into the fireworks, he saw something else instead. Explosions were going off in his head. Explosions on a battlefield. The sounds of the cheering people died out and he fell to his knees. Chuck saw this right away and knelt down next to him.

"You okay Sonny boy?" he asked him. Sonic couldn't hear his words for he was still staring at the fireworks. He saw himself running on a battlefield dodging all kinds of explosions coming from missiles and bombs. He grabbed his head and screamed in pain.

"Sonic?" Jules asked with great concern as he rushed over to his son's side with Bernadette.

"Are you okay?" Bernadette asked.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Sonic continued to scream as images of battles poured into his head at an incredible rate. He was now laying on the ground tossing about like he was in great pain. His screams of pain could be heard by everyone there.

"What do we do?" Knuckles asked as he stepped back to give Sonic some room.

"WHERE IS DOCTOR QUACK!" Jules shouted. Maximilian, Alicia, Sally, and Quack came rushing over.

"What's wrong with him?" Sally asked with tears in his eyes.

"I'm not sure yet," Quack said as he began a quick examination. Sonic continued to thrash about in pain and screaming horribly. Sally could barely take it; as well as everyone there.

"Well?" Maximilian asked impatiently.

"I can't do a full examination like this," Quack explained, "I need to put him to sleep first." Quack took out a tranquilizer and was about to inject Sonic with it. However, due to Sonic's thrashings, the tranquilizer was tossed out of his hands and shattered on the ground.

"What do we do now?" Knuckles asked concernedly.

"I don't know," Quack said in a small panic, "that was the only one I had." Sonic display of pain finally got to Sally. She leaped towards him and gently cradled his head.

"What are you doing?" Knuckles asked.

"It's okay Sonic," Sally whispered into Sonic's ear with a warm and gentle voice, "you're safe here. Calm down." Sonic's screams stopped and he slowly came to a still. His eyes watered up with tears and his vision started to blur.

"So," Sonic said quietly, "many. . .bombs."

"What?" Quack asked in shock. Sonic was shaking in fear and passed out. Sally continued to hold onto Sonic, but she couldn't contain her sadness any more. She crying loudly, not caring who heard her. Crying that the one she loved was in great pain, and she couldn't do anything to help him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Training**

Jules, Bernadette, Chuck, Knuckles, and Tails were waiting in the waiting room of the hospital. Dr. Quack entered the room.

"How is he?" Bernadette asked concernedly.

"Fine," Quack replied, "he is having some intense dreams, but he seems to be fine for the moment."

"What caused this?" Knuckles asked curiously.

"Most likely the fireworks," Quack replied.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"The fire works are explosions after all," Quack explained, "and Sonic as seen his fair share of battles. Since he currently has amnesia, the fireworks triggered some battles that he has experienced."

"Will that trigger him remembering any of us?" Knuckles asked curiously.

"It isn't certain," Quack replied, "but it is a possibility."

"How high of a possibility?" Tails asked.

"I don't know Tails," Quack replied, "but I was curious of how is Sally doing?"

"Well not good," Jules replied, "that fit that Sonic had really racked up her nerves a bit. Bunnie is with her in the castle now."

"I see," Quack said while rubbing his chin, "I wonder if she has been getting enough sleep."

"Most likely not," Knuckles replied.

"I should give her something if she isn't," Quack stated.

"Do you know when Sonic will wake up Dr. Quack?" Bernadette asked curiously.

"That is another answer I don't have."

OoooooO

Sonic was on a ruined field. It was ruined from many explosions and fighting.

"What's going on?" he asked no one, "why is this happening?"

"All of Mobius will be mine!" shouted a unfamiliar voice. Sonic looked towards the source of the voice to see another shadow. However, this one was taller and fatter than any of the shadows that he have seen before.

_What is that?_ Sonic thought, _it looks like a walking egg. Egg? Why did I pick that word?_ He stared at the shadow figure. He slowly walked up to it trying to say something.

"Egg tree," Sonic blurted out, "egg plant, egg pillar, egg man. . . .egg man. Eggman!" Sonic watched as the shadow figure filled in to reveal none other than Eggman himself. Memories started to flood his mind. His many adventures to stop this mad man from taking over Mobius. However, with every memory that poured into his mind, no other shadows filled in. He saw himself running around with these shadows fighting for their lives against this mad man; yet none were filling in to reveal who they were. Some memories were him in a plane with a shadow in the pilot seat. However, that shadow didn't fill in either. Sonic awoke covered in sweat.

_Why can't I remember anyone else?_ Sonic thought angrily. He looked outside to see that it was mid day. Quack walked into the room.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No," Sonic replied, "no I'm not." Quack walked over to him and pulled out a chair. He sat down and looked at Sonic.

"What did you dream about?" he asked.

"War. A huge war raging in this land against a man known as Eggman."

"I see that you have remembered him."

"But why can't I remember my friends?" Sonic asked sadly, "I want to remember them. Especially the one in the plane."

"Plane?" Quack asked curiously.

"Yes. Some memories that I saw were with a shadow figure flying a plane around to avoid attacks. Other times we were just flying around for the fun of it." A smile grew on Quack's face.

"I see. You are making some fine progress."

"You mean fast right?"

"Yes Sonic. That as well."

"Well my power is speed."

"I see that you have remembered that." Sonic nodded his head and stared down at his feet.

"I want to remember how to use this gift. I need to train."

"There is no need for that Sonic."

"It might help me remember some things," Sonic protested, "plus, this is a part of me that I lost. I want to get it back." Quack blinked at him for a few seconds before he sighed.

"I understand," he replied, "but I want someone supervising you at all times. Just in case you get hurt or if something else happens."

"I agree."

"Alright. I take it you want to start right away."

"Yes." Sonic got to his feet and followed Quack out the door.

OoooooO

Tails was working on the Tornado when he saw Quack and Sonic walking onto a landing strip. He twirled his tails and flew over there.

"Dr. Quack," Tails said when he arrived, "what's going on?"

"Good afternoon Tails," Quack said with a smile, "Sonic here has remembered his gift of speed."

"Well," Sonic said with an embarrassed voice, "I know that I have it. I just don't know how to use it."

"Then what brings you two here then?" Tails asked curiously.

"Sonic wants to train to remember his power," Quack explained, "this is the best place in Knothole for him to do that."

"That's true," Tails agreed.

_I can't believe that he still doesn't remember me,_ he thought sadly.

"Now then Sonic," Quack said as they stared down the run way, "run to the end of the run way. Go at a comfortable pace to you. Go fast if you want to, or go slow. It doesn't matter. This is training for you. So, take it at your own pace. Also, don't go past the end of the run way if you can help it."

"Alright," he said seriously. Sonic took a deep breath and then exhaled. He then started jogging down the run way. It was a slow pace. Tails sighed in sorrow.

"Are you sure that he remembers that he has speed?" he asked Quack.

"Let's keep watching to see." Sonic continued to pump his legs and arms while he jogged down the run way.

_Alright,_ he thought, _let's see if I can't pick up the pace._ He threw his arms behind him like he usually did while running before he lost his memory. He speed increased greatly, but it wasn't at his speed level. He saw the end of the run way come up and he tried to stop but failed. He skidded past the end of the run way and fell on his face, but luckily there was grass beyond the run way so he wasn't seriously hurt. Tails quickly flew over to him to see if he was alright.

"Are you okay?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah," Sonic replied as he stood up, "I'm fine."

"You were getting your speed back a little," Tails said to cheer him up. Sonic looked down the run way.

"But," he stated, "it isn't enough." Sonic rushed down the run way at the speed he found that he could do.

_If I can't stop correctly,_ he thought, _then I could seriously hurt myself. I need to learn to stop correctly._ Closer and closer he was getting to Quack. When he felt it right, he skidded himself to a stop right at where Quack was.

"I'm impressed Sonic," he said with a smile, "you are picking up on some of your skills faster than I expected."

"If speed is my game," Sonic replied, "then I shouldn't be surprised. And neither should you Doctor." Quack laughed.

"There is some of your old personality as well," he said happily, "keep at it Sonic." He nodded his head and started running again. Back and forth he went, getting a little faster every time. His stops were getting smoother and smoother as well. However, the sun was setting so Sonic had to stop for the day.

"You've made great progress," Tails said happily.

"That's better than nothing I suppose," Sonic said with a sigh.

"Look," Quack said seriously, "you can do this as much as you want, but someone must be with you just in case something happens."

"I already agreed to the terms," Sonic said with a smile, "all I can do now is go home and get some rest." Quack nodded his head and left to go back to the hospital.

"You know," Tails stated, "I can be the one watching you if you want."

"Really?" Sonic asked, "you would do that for me?"

"Of course." Sonic smiled happily.

"Thanks. But for now, I better get home. Mom and Dad are probably worried about me."

"I don't think so." Tails pointed off in a direction. Sonic looked in that direction to see his family waiting for him.

"Tails we know that you are busy," Bernadette stated, "so one of us could watch him."

"Oh no," Tails protested, "I haven't had any missions lately so I want to."

"We all can," Jules suggested, "that way we all get what we want."

"I agree," Chuck agreed. They all decided that was what they were going to do.

OoooooO

Sally had stopped crying last night. However, she couldn't get to sleep. She was up all night worried that Sonic might be in pain. She was laying in her bed staring up at the ceiling.

_What am I going to do?_ Sally thought, _I can't rule in the state I'm in. I'm a wreck._ She sat up in her bed and looked out the window. She was laying there all day. There was a knock on the door.

"Sally girl," Bunnie's voice came from the other side, "can I come in?"

"Yes," Sally replied plainly. Bunnie entered the room and closed the door.

"My goodness Sally girl," she said in shock, "you look like a wreck."

"I know I am Bunnie. I know. I just can't sleep."

"You need to though. Ah mean Ah've never seen you like this before. Not even when everyone thought Sonic was dead."

"It's just so hard Bunnie. What happened yesterday didn't help me either."

"Ah bet," Bunnie said sadly.

"I just wish some good news would appear," Sally said as she brought her knees to her chest, "Sonic forgetting his memory, and now I have to rule Knothole in my parents absence."

"Well actually Sally girl," Bunnie said with a smile, "Ah do have some good news for you."

"Really?"

"Sonic is training to get his speed back." Sally stood up quickly on her bed.

"Really?"

"Yes." A smile grew on Sally's face as she sat back down.

"Then he is recovering his memory." Bunnie smiled to see her friend looking happy.

"Also," she continued, "his family are going to watch him tomorrow. Ah was thinking that we should join them."

"What?"

"Come on Sally girl, Ah think this would really help him seeing you again." Sally stared at Bunnie, not sure what to do. Suddenly, her stomach rumbled greatly.

"Before that Bunnie," she stated, "I could use some food."

OoooooO

The next day arrives and Sonic and his family walked towards the Fredrick Airbase so that Sonic could continue his training. Once there, they saw that Tails had readied a run way for him.

"Here you go Sonic," Tails said when they arrived, "I've already made sure it was okay for you to use this landing strip."

"Really?" Sonic asked in shock, "you did that for me?"

"We've already been over this Sonic," Tails said with a sigh, "we're friends." Sonic smiled.

"Thank you."

"Now now now Sonny boy," Chuck stated, "you should get on with your training."

"Right," Sonic agreed. Sonic stood at one of the landing strip and started his training. Running back and forth repeatedly, stopping almost perfectly every time. He continued to do this even when Bunnie and Sally showed up.

"Sally," Jules said in shock, "how are you feeling?"

"Better," Sally replied.

"Ah told her that Sonic was training to get his speed back," Bunnie stated, "so she had to come."

"It's really good news," Sally said with a smile.

"Indeed," Bernadette agreed. They watched as Sonic continued to run back and forth. Soon, Sonic stopped by Tails to take a break. It was around noon.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Tails asked.

"I just need a break," Sonic replied, "I'm hungry."

"Here you go," Chuck said as he handed him a plate full of chili dogs.

"AWESOME!" Sonic yelled as he dug right in.

"I see that he remembers that he likes chili dogs," Sally whispered happily to Bunnie.

"Ah agree with that," Bunnie whispered back. Soon, Sonic finished the plate of chili dogs. His face was a mess. Everyone laughed as Bernadette cleaned it off.

"There you go," she said once she was done. It was then that Sonic noticed Sally and Bunnie.

"Hey you two," he greeted them as he walked over to them, "when did you two get here?"

"Awhile ago," Sally replied.

"Yup," Bunnie said with a smile, "we are just watching you train is all."

"Really?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Speaking of which," Sally said seriously, "you better get back to it."

"Oh you're right," Sonic agreed. He walked over to the landing strip and started running again. Back and forth, learning with every step he takes about his speed.

_Why can't I get her out of my head?_ Sonic thought as he was running, _sure Sally is pretty and all that, but why is she always on my mind?_ _How do I know her from my past? Also, Tails seems to go out of his way to help me. Is it really because we are friends? Some times he acts like a brother to. . . .brother?_ Sonic stopped on the landing strip and stared at the sky. Everyone was confused. Tails flew over to him and shook him a little.

"Sonic?" he called out to him. Sonic couldn't hear him for he was diving into his own mind, trying to find memories. He saw the shadow figures again, but he was looking for a specific one. He walked over to a plane that looked a lot the Tornado. There was a shadow figure with two tails next to it, working on it.

_This could be Tails,_ Sonic thought, _he has two tails. _He watched as the shadow faded in and Tails took its place. Then, Sonic looked all around him as the memories of his little brother gently flowed into his mind. The adventures that they had together were clear as day. He watched every event around him before he slowly opened his eyes to see Tails, Jules, Bernadette, Chuck, Sally, and Bunnie around him.

"Are you okay Sonic?" Tails asked curiously. Everyone waited for his answer. He simply smiled at Tails and rubbed his head a little.

"I am," he said happily, "now that I finally remembered my little brother." Everyone around him was shocked. Tails' eyes started to tear up.

"Y-You r-r-really remember me?" Tails asked happily. Sonic knelt down so that they could be at eye level.

"I really do Tails," he said happily, "I really do remember you. All of the adventures that we went on together." Tails tackled hugged Sonic like he had not seen him in years. He was crying with joy that his older brother finally remembered him. The others around them smiled at the scene. However, Sally's heart still ached. For the one that she loved, still didn't remember her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Solution**

It's been a whole week since Sonic remembered Tails, and he wouldn't leave Sonic's side. He was so happy that he got his brother back. They were playing together like old times in Knothole. Sonic was getting his personality back a little more each day. He also could finally control his speed. Sonic was running around while Tails was flying near him. Everyone around them could only smile at such a heart warming sight. However, Sally was still in pain. So was everyone who couldn't remember Sonic just not as much as Sally. Bunnie was walking around Knothole with Amy.

"I wonder when he will remember me," Amy said with a sigh.

"We've got to be patient," Bunnie stated, "after all, he remembered Tails. It won't be long before he remembers us as well."

"But why is it taking so long?" Amy asked with an annoyed tone, "I mean, nothing involving Sonic is slow."

"Think about the situation from his point of view," Bunnie said seriously, "he must be very frustrated that he can't remember everyone. It's great that he remembers his family and Tails, but can you even imagine what he is going through? Because Ah can't." Amy looked at the ground in shame. Bunnie was right.

"You're right," she said sadly, "I can't either."

"All we have to do is be patient Amy. In no time at all, Sonic will remember us." She sadly turned towards Castle Acorn. Bunnie stared at the window of Sally's room.

_For Sally's sake,_ she thought, _he needs to remember her first._

OoooooO

Sonic and Tails were playing all over Knothole playing tag. Tails had a hard time catching Sonic, but Sonic also had a hard time catching Tails. It went back and forth until Dr. Quack called out to them. They rushed over to him.

"Hey Doc," Sonic said when they arrived.

"What's up Dr. Quack?" Tails asked curiously.

"I've heard about your most recent recover," Quack stated, "and I'm glad to hear that you've remembered Tails."

"Same here," Sonic said with a smile.

"I was wondering," Quack said seriously, "how are you remembering anything? How did you do it?" Sonic looked down at the ground. He was looking at his shadow.

"Shadows," he said after a brief silence.

"Shadows?" Quack and Tails asked together.

"In my head," Sonic said as he closed his eyes, "I can see shadows everywhere. They shout something that I can't hear. Only some of the shadow's have been filled in."

"Your family, Eggman, and Tails right?" Quack asked.

"Yes," Sonic replied, "however, there are still so many that aren't filled in." Quack rubbed his chin and then smiled.

"Sonic," he stated, "if you don't mind, I would like you to try and remember something else."

"How?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Close your eyes," Quack replied, "and think about the hospital that you were in." Sonic looked confused but did as he was asked. In his head, he found himself in the hospital, but there were shadows walking around instead of Mobians.

_What in the world?_ Sonic thought, _is this a time before I woke up in the hospital?_

"Now then," Quack's voice echoed, "I want you to find a shadow for me."

"Okay," Sonic replied, "but I need specifics."

"One that has my outline," Quack's voice echoed.

_His outline?_ Sonic thought. He look around for what Quack was talking about. He looked at the shadow's that past by him, and saw others just standing around. He wasn't sure how long he searched but he finally found one shadow that could be Quack.

"Okay," Sonic stated, "I think I found the shadow that you were talking about."

"Now see if I fill in the blank," Quack's voice echoed. Sonic stared at the shadow in question. Soon, it filled up with the image of Dr. Quack. Sonic's eyes shot open and were rapidly moving around.

"Sonic?" Tails asked with a concerned tone. Memories of Dr. Quack were filling his head. All the times that he patched him up after a dangerous mission. Sonic looked at Quack and smiled.

"I remember you," he said happily, "I truly remember you." Quack smiled.

"That is good," he said happily, "and I think it's time we sped up your recovery."

"I like the sound of that," Sonic said happily.

"But how?" Tails asked curiously.

"How Sonic has been regaining memories is through people or events," Quack explained, "the fireworks made him remember about the war we are at with Eggman."

"Yeah," Sonic said while rubbing his head, "that night was really painful."

"I bet," Quack continued, "however, he mainly remembers events after he remembers someone else. Tails, he remembered all of his adventures with you after your shadow was filled in his mind. If we do this for everyone, then he should remember everything as well."

"You really think that will work Dr. Quack?" Tails asked impatiently.

"It's only a theory," Quack replied, "but it's worth a shot. I know who we should start with too. King Max."

"Alright!" Sonic shouted, "let's head to the castle." Sonic rushed off without them.

"Why not Sally?" Tails asked with concern in his voice.

"If my theory is wrong," Quack said as they started walking towards the castle, "then it would cause her more pain. If it is true, then we'll make her on top of the list." Tails smiled. Sonic rushed back towards them.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. Quack and Tails laughed. After a few minutes, they arrived at the castle.

"Good day Dr. Quack," a guard came out and greeted them, "what can I do for you?"

"We are here to see King Max," Quack replied.

"Ummm. . . .did you forget?" the guard asked curiously, "King Max, Queen Alicia, and Antoine left for their world tour." Quack slapped his forehead.

"I did forget," he stated. Sonic sadly sighs. Tails looks at Quack. Quack could tell by the looks in his eyes that he still wants to try.

_I may regret this but let's try it,_ Quack thought.

"In that case may we see Princess Sally?"

"Of course," the guard nodded his head, "I'll show you in." They were guided to the throne room where Sally was talking to Bunnie.

"Dr. Quack," Sally said in shock, "what brings you here?"

"With Sonic and Tails?" Bunnie added.

"Well your highness," Quack said with a smile, "I have a theory. We were going to test it on your father, but since he isn't here right now that isn't a possibility."

"A theory on what?" Sally asked.

"How to restore Sonic's memory," Quack replied. Sally nearly jumped out of her boots.

"Really?" Sally asked curiously, "but I thought you wanted him to recover his memory on his own."

"Yes," Quack replied, "and this is on his own. I also said that we could help him. However, this is a theory that hasn't been tested completely yet. It worked on me, but I'm not sure if it was a fluke or it really worked."

"So Sonic," Bunnie said seriously, "you remember Dr. Quack?"

"Yeah," Sonic replied, "and I really want to see if this will work. I want to remember my friends and my life before I woke up." Sally smiled.

"Alright," she said happily, "how can we help?"

"First I want to see if it real," Quack said seriously, "Bunnie, come over here please." Bunnie walked over to Quack. He then pulled Sonic a little closer to Bunnie.

"What should Ah do?" Bunnie asked curiously.

"Just stand there," Quack replied, "alright Sonic, close your eyes." Sonic took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He found himself in Knothole surrounded by shadows.

"Alright Doc," Sonic said while looking around, "what am I looking for this time?"

"A shadow with bulky legs and bulky left arm," Quack replied with an echoing voice.

"WHAT?" Bunnie shouted, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING BULKY?" Sonic heard a slap echoing through the area.

"Guys," he said nervously, "can I please concentrate here."

"Sorry," Bunnie apologized. Sonic continued to look around. Shadows were all over the place.

_Bulky legs and a bulky left arm doesn't help me,_ Sonic thought, _but then again. Bunnie's legs and arm are robotic. . . .robotic._ He looked in a direction and found a possible shadow. He walked over to it.

"Bunnie," Sonic said softly. He couldn't see them, but everyone was staring at Sonic softly.

"What?" Bunnie asked curiously. Sonic continued to stare at the shadow.

_This could be her,_ he thought. He concentrated a little and the shadow filled in. It was none other than Bunnie. Memories flowed into his mind of how he saved Bunnie from being robotiziced, and how much butt they kicked working together to bring down Robotnick who was now Eggman. Sonic opened his eyes to see Bunnie standing there looking concerned. Quack, Sally, and Tails were also concerned.

"You still that butt kicking, southern girl that I know?" Sonic asked curiously.

"You remembered me?" Bunnie asked seriously.

"Yeah," Sonic said with a nod of his head, "I remembered you completely." Bunnie hugged him greatly.

"It's about time you remembered me sugar hog!" she shouted happily.

"Bunnie!" Sonic said while gasping for air, "can't breath." Bunnie quickly let go and Sonic took some deep breathes.

"Sorry sugar hog," Bunnie apologized.

"It's okay," Sonic said with a smile.

"It seems my theory was right," Quack said while rubbing his chin, "but now for the big test."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Sally," Quack said as he turned his head towards her. Sally hesitantly walked over to Sonic.

"You look nervous," Sonic stated.

"Well," Sally said nervously, "mainly because of the hard time I've been having."

"Well when I remember you," Sonic said with a smile, "I'll help you with ever is causing you a hard time." Sally smiled.

"I'd like that."

"Now then," Quack said with a deep breath, "here we go. Sonic, see what you can do." Sonic closed his eyes and found himself again surrounded by shadows in Knothole.

_One that looks like Sally,_ he thought. He looked and looked all over, but he couldn't find a shadow that resembled Sally.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Tails asked curiously.

"I don't know," Sonic replied, "but I can't find a shadow that resembles Sally." Sally gasped in horror.

"Why not?" Quack said in confusion. Sonic opened his eyes.

"I don't know. I just don't know." He seemed saddened that it didn't work. Sally was depressed until the answer appeared right in front of her.

"My hair," she stated.

"What about it?" Quack asked curiously.

"It's longer than when he left," Sally explained, "okay Sonic, I think I know where you can find my shadow."

"Okay where?" Sonic asked curiously. Sally took his hand gently.

"Close your eyes," she said softly. Sonic did what he was asked and was in Knothole again.

"Okay," he said calmly, "where to?"

"A frozen tundra area in your memories," Sally's voiced echoed, "where there is a large purple fan like structure in it." Sonic looked around as the area of Knothole faded away and a place that Sally mentioned appeared.

_That structure,_ Sonic said while looking at it, _he looks familiar and yet it gives me the creeps._

"Is there a shadow near you?" Sally asked curiously. Sonic looked around and found a single shadow standing next to another him.

"I can see me talking to a shadow," Sonic stated.

"Okay," Sally said softly, "imagine me with shorter hair." Before Sonic could, he saw himself run off.

"I'm going somewhere," Sonic said as he followed himself.

"Sonic," Sally pleaded, "don't follow yourself right now. Go back to the shadow." However, Sonic didn't listen. He followed his shadow and noticed he was going in circles.

_Why am I going in circles?_ Sonic thought, _round and round I go. Why? And why is it around this purple sail?_ Quack, Tails, Sally, and Bunnie could see that Sonic wasn't listening to Sally. His eyes were starting to rapidly moving around.

"He's having an intense dream," Quack said with concern in his voice.

"Sonic!" Sally shouted, "please, go back to the shadow!" However, Sonic continued to follow himself around the purple sail again and again, until an explosion happened. Sonic's eyes shot open for a few seconds, and he looked like he was in shock. Then he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Sonic?" Tails said as he shook him a little.

"Sonic!" Sally shouted and knelt down next to him, "are you okay? Please speak to me!" Quack begins to examine him quickly.

"Whatever happened," he said after he was done, "caused him to lose conciousness. However, he is still breathing."

"But what happened?" Tails asked curiously.

"He followed himself as he ran around the Quantum Dial," Sally explained sadly.

"I see," Quack said with a sigh, "so the explosion that he experienced caused him to lose conciousness. However, he is still dreaming." They all say his eyes moving as a sign of intense dreaming.

"Oh my," Bunnie said sadly, "this is bad."

"We will have to get him to the hospital at once," Quack said seriously. Suddenly, Alicia walked into the room with a grave look on her face.

"Mother," Sally said in shock, "you weren't suppose to be back yet for at least another week. What's wrong?"

"Your father," Alicia replied sadly, "has fallen terribly ill." Quack stood up and looked at Tails.

"You get Sonic to the hospital," he said seriously, "while I check on the king." Quack sprinted out of the room and Alicia followed him. Leaving Bunnie, Tails, and Sally with a nearly broken Sonic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Days Ahead:Knothole**

A day passed by since Sonic's collapse and when Knothole discovered the illness of the king. Sally was torn again. Between her father and the love that she thought she lost. Bunnie watched in horror as she went back and for between the two patients to visit them. The patients that meant a lot to her in life.

*Yesterday*

Bunnie and Sally waited in the throne room for Dr. Quack to return. Bunnie saw how crushed Sally was after Sonic's attempt to remember her failed. Not only that but he collapsed right in front of her. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Quack entered the throne room.

"How is my father?" Sally asked in great sadness.

"Not too good I'm afraid," Quack replied with a sigh, "he is terribly ill. However, I've given Antoine some medicine to give to him. This should help him recover from whatever sickness he has."

"You don't know what caused it?" Bunnie asked curiously.

"I'm not completely sure at this point," Quack replied, "however, the medicine should help him recover. He needs to take the pills with every meal, and Antoine will make sure that happens. Now then, how is the other patient?"

"Tails took Sonic to the hospital," Bunnie explained, "Ah was going to take Sally to see him after she saw her father."

"He is currently resting now and Queen Alicia is watching over him," Quack explained, "he will be fine if you wish to go see Sonic first Sally." Sally sadly stared out the window.

"I just don't know right now Quack," she said with great depression, "I just don't know."

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"When he tried to remember Bunnie and you," Sally explained, "it worked. However, when it came to me, he decided to follow himself instead of going back to the shadow that I know was me."

"He was curious," he explained, "he still doesn't know who he is completely, and he doesn't know what happened to him after he destroyed the Quantum Dial. It's only natural that he would want to know what happened to him. It doesn't have anything to do with you."

"But I'm the one who made him go there in his mind," Sally argued, "that makes it my fault of the condition he is in."

"Sally girl you know that isn't true," Bunnie said trying to comfort her.

"Then why does it feel like it," Sally said with a sad sigh.

"Well either way," Quack stated, "I need to check on Sonic now. You may remain here, or you can come with me."

*Present*

Of course since her father was asleep, Sally went with Quack and Bunnie followed. Sonic was fine, but he wouldn't wake up. Quack knew that it was possible that he was now in a coma. Everyone who came by to see Sonic could see that he was dreaming. His rapid eye movement made his family and friends nervous. The whole Knothole village could only watch the pain unfold around them in Sonic's friends. Knuckles had decided to go liberate Angel Island with the Chaotix to help take his mind off what was happening. Rotor and Tails continued to tinker with machines with Uncle Chuck while Jules and Bernadette continuously visited their son. It seemed like the entire village of Knothole was wounded greatly. Three days later, Sonic still hadn't woke up and the king was getting sicker.

"This isn't good," Quack said with great concern, "his condition has worsened greatly in a short amount of time. What could have caused this?"

"You mean you don't know?" Alicia asked concernedly.

"I'm afraid not your majesty," Quack said sadly.

"Antoine," Max whispered weakly. Antoine approached the king.

"What is it your majesty?"

"Find. .Sally," Max said weakly, "I must talk to her." Antoine saluted.

"At once." He walked out of the room and closed the door. Once he was sure he was alone, a wicked smile grew on his face.

_Everything is going according to my plan,_ he thought wickedly as he walked down the hall, _I knew that quack of a doctor wouldn't find that poison that I used on the king. With his condition weakening, Max will have no choice but to marry Sally to me. Then, I will rule Knothole. That is only the beginning, then I will conquer this world._ He stroked his scar with his right hand.

"To think that no one has asked where I got this scar," he whispered to no one, "not even Quack."

_No one has also noticed the switch I've made with the real Antoine seven months ago,_ he thought, _and the only one who had a chance of stopping me doesn't remember who he is. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

OoooooO

Sally, Bunnie, and Tails sat around Sonic, who laid nearly motionless on a hospital bed.

"Do you think he'll ever wake up?" Sally asked sadly.

"Of course," Tails said full of confidence, "I know he will."

"Ah believe that too," Bunnie said with a sad smile, "so you have to believe in him as well Sally girl."

"I do," Sally said sadly, "it's just with everything that has happened, it's hard to remain optimistic."

"Indeed," Chuck's voice came from the door. They all turned towards him.

"Hey Uncle Chuck," Tails said sadly. Chuck walked over to Sonic and stared at his face.

"How is he doing?" he asked with a calm voice.

"No changes," Tails replied.

"He hasn't gotten better or worse," Sally said in depression.

"That is good in a way," Chuck said as he sat down.

"Yes," Sally said sadly. They all sat in silence looking at Sonic, wondering what he was dreaming about. They lost track of time in the silence and before they knew it, Antoine entered the room.

"Princess Sally," he said firmly, "your parents request to see you as soon as possible." Sally remained silent. "Princess?"

"I heard you Antoine," she said sadly as she stood up, "I'm going." She left with Antoine without saying a word.

"Why hasn't Antoine come and see Sonic?" Tails asked curiously.

"He is a commander now," Chuck replied, "he must be very busy."

"Ah can understand that," Bunnie said with stern face. Meanwhile, Sally and Antoine walked to the castle in silence. Once they arrived at the king's room, Antoine waited outside.

"How are you doing Sally?" Max asked as he sat up in his bed.

". . . .they could be better," she said sadly, "Sonic just won't wake up."

"Only a day has past Sally," Alicia said with a comforting voice, "please don't lose hope."

"I haven't," Sally replied, "but I just don't know how much more I can take."

"I know," Max said with a sigh, "that is what makes what I'm about to tell you harder than it should be."

"What do you mean Father?" Sally asked curiously. She quickly gave him a hug and kissed his forehead and sat on the bed.

"That makes me feel better," Max said with a smile. However, it faded in less than a second. "But it doesn't help the situation."

"Which is what?" Sally asked curiously.

"Due to my health," Max said seriously, "I must step down as king." Sally stood up in shock.

"Step down?" she asked in shock.

"And as you know," Max continued, "that means the kingdom will need a new king and queen. As my daughter, the time has come for you to be the queen of the kingdom and marry for their to be a king."

"But Sonic hasn't recovered yet," Sally argued, "we can't get married yet."

"Well," Max said seriously, "your groom would not be Sonic. I had someone else in mind."

"What?" Sally shouted, "Father, Sonic came back after a year in space. I knew he would come back and waited. My waiting paid off but he has lost his memory. I know that he is recovering it little by little. Soon he will remember everything and then we can get married."

"That won't happen!" Max shouted.

"Max dear," Alicia said calmly, "there is no reason to shout."

"Listen Sally," Max said seriously, "the time has come for you to stop living in a fairy tale. Antoine will be your groom."

"ANTOINE!" Sally shouted in shock, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

"Watch your language Sally," Max said firmly, "that language doesn't fit for a queen."

"I don't care!" Sally shouted, "how can you expect me to marry Antoine while I'm still in love with Sonic? Or have you forgotten what I announced before the whole trouble with the Xorda? I told you that Sonic was going to be my royal consort and that one day we will get married!"

"And know he doesn't remember who he is," Max argued back, "and he is in a coma like state. Who knows when he'll wake up, if he wakes up at all." Sally looked shocked at that statement.

"You don't believe that he will wake up?" she asked sadly.

"That isn't what your father meant Sally," Alicia stated.

"I have faith that he will awaken," Max replied, "but not in time for your wedding this weekend."

"YOU CAN'T JUST DECIDE MY LIFE LIKE THAT!" Sally shouted angrily.

"I just did," Max said firmly, "get use to the idea of marrying Antoine. It will happen in two days." Sally ran out of the room in tears, so she didn't notice the wicked smile on Antoine's face. He wiped it off soon after to avoid suspicion. After an hour, Antoine went to Sally's room to check on her. He knocked on the door.

"Princess Sally?" he called out to her, "may I come in?" There was no response. He opened the door to find her staring out the window.

"I don't remember telling you to come in," she said sadly.

"I also don't remember you telling me that I can't," he replied.

"So," she said neutrally, "why are you doing this? To get back at Sonic? Great job Antoine, you are getting back at someone who doesn't even remember who he is."

"It isn't that Sally," Antoine said sadly, "in fact, I'm hurt that you would even think that. Truth be told that I don't want to marry you any more that you do me." Sally looked unsure about Antoine's replied.

"The would someone please-PLEASE-make some sense in all of this chaos. I don't think I can take much more." Antoine walked over to her.

"Some would say duty or honor," he replied proudly, "there is also obligation towards the crown. Surely you of all Mobians can understand that."

"But," she said sadly, "I still love Sonic."

"I understand," he replied, "but he is in no condition to lead. He doesn't even know who he is right now. I can only understand partly of what you are going through. Now you have to understand why your father is doing this, and why you have to go through with it. Your brother Elias has left the crown. So you are the only one who can take the position as leader of the Kingdom of Knothole."

". . . . ."

"You do have some time to think on it," he replied as he headed towards the door, "it's almost dinner time so I must get the medicine ready for his majesty. Good night Sally." With that Antoine left the room, leaving Sally in cold dark silence.

OoooooO

Chuck, Jules, Bernadette, and Tails continued to watch Sonic in silence. Night had fallen and they haven't said anything to each other in hours. The silence was all around them. However, soon the door opened and Knuckles walked in.

"Knuckles?" Tails said quietly, "when did you get back?"

"About thirty minutes ago," Knuckles replied, "me and Chaotix took back Angel Island."

"That is great news," Jules said as happily as he could, "where are they?" Knuckles made a path and Julie-Su, Vector, Mighty, Espio, and Charmy walked in.

"Hey," Julie-Su said calmly.

"We thought we could come and check in on him," Espio stated. Tails and the hedgehog smiled at the warming sight that Knuckles had brought.

OoooooO

The next morning comes, and with it comes more bad news. Quack was examining the king who hasn't woken up yet.

"Commander!" Quack shouted, "have you've been giving him medicine like I told you to!"

"Of course Doctor," Antoine said in a small panic, "I gave him his medicine with his dinner last night and was getting ready to serve him breakfast." Sally rushed into the room.

"What has happened to Father?" she asked scared out of her mind.

"Your father is alive sweetie," Alicia said calmly, "that is all we know." After a few minutes, Quack sighed sadly.

"I'm afraid that he is in a coma," he said sadly, "there is no telling when he will wake up from this."

"First Sonic and now Father," Sally said sadly. She could feel her world around her crumble into ash. Tears formed in her eyes. She fell to her knees and was about to breakdown. With Sonic losing his memory and then falling into a coma, and now her father was in a coma, it all came crashing down. However, that was when a word echoed in her head. Duty, in Antoine's voice. She had a duty to her people. She wiped the tears away from her face and saw that Antoine and Alicia were walked towards her.

"Are you okay?" Alicia asked concernedly.

"Yes," Sally replied, "Antoine."

"Y-Yes?" he stuttered.

"Get my brides maids together in my room," Sally said as she walked towards the exit, "I have a wedding to plan."

OoooooO

The new about the king reached across everywhere in Knothole, and the wedding announcement naturally spread with it. Mixed emotions were going all over Knothole. Some were happy, but others brought up that Sally still loved Sonic and they should be together. However, they couldn't do anything. Bunnie watch in calm horror as Sally's brides maids fitted her for a wedding dress. Bunnie left after taking all the torture she could take. She asked Quack to meet her at the hospital later. Quack did what he was asked and entered Sonic's room to find not only Bunnie; but there was Jules, Bernadette, Uncle Chuck, Tails, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Vector, Mighty, Espio, and Charmy.

"I see that you all decided to spend the night here," Quack stated.

"After what we heard," Tails said sadly, "we couldn't help it."

"Sally doesn't want to marry Antoine," Bunnie said calmly, "she only doing this because of the state her father is in."

"And that is understandable," Quack replied.

"Doctor," Knuckles said seriously, "is there anyway to help Sonic come out of this coma that he is in?"

"It's only been two days," Quack explained, "for someone to come out of this state this soon is unheard of."

"But surely there must be a way," Julie-Su pleaded.

"We want them to be happy," Bernadette said sadly.

"And how sad would it be for Sonic to wake up with all of his memories intact only to find out that Sally HAD to marry Antoine?" Espio stated.

"That isn't fair," Vector said seriously, "after all they finally got reunited after a whole year. It's like something out of a fairy tale, and they always have happy endings."

"But this is real life," Quack sighed sadly, "fairy tales don't just happen."

"But they can happen," Mighty said full of confidence, "if they get some help. That is what we need here."

"We need to wake up Sonic before the wedding tomorrow," Charmy stated, "to save Sally."

"They deserve each other," Tails said firmly, "even though Amy would never admit it."

"Pleas help us Quack," Chuck pleaded, "help us." Quack looked at all of the determined faces in the room and sadly sighed.

"But there is nothing I can do," he informed them, "coma's are unpredictable. The only thing I can think of is just to talk to him."

"Talk?" Bunnie asked curiously, "that's it?"

"There is no guarantee it will work before you want it to," Quack replied, "but if you really want this fairy tale to work, you'll need a miracle."

"Sonic is the best at performing miracles," Tails said as he turned to Sonic, "aren't you. No matter what Eggman threw at us, you went rushing into head first and coming out on top."

"Sure our plans never went they way we planned them all the time," Bunnie said as she approached Sonic's bed, "but that is what made it amazing to watch you pull our fur out of the fire."

"Even when times were hard," Chuck said while happily diving into his own memories, "when you had times to rescue me, but couldn't because of unforeseen events that happen. You remained strong and pushed forward."

"And I know that you and I never truly got along greatly," Knuckles stated, "but we were and are still friends. You are a strong warrior and gave me a run for my money every time we fought. Like when you were falsely accused of killing Sally. That was a rough fight."

"And I know that some of us don't know you as well as the others," Julie-Su said as she looked at Vector, Mighty, Espio, and Charmy, "but you are still a hero. Everyone everywhere knows who you are."

"And you have helped reunite many families," Mighty said as he looked towards the ceiling, "and every time you beat Eggman in a battle, brings me one step closer to finding my sister. You also helped Mina get over her stage fright."

"And brought us in a world full of her awesome music," Vector stated, "I mean, if you had not done that, then who knows where she would be right now. Every where you go, you heal people and their sorrows."

"And you bring fun every where you go too," Charmy said playfully, "you play with kids when they are feeling down to make them feel better."

"But you are also strong," Espio said with a smile, "never allowing evil to win. I've heard about your adventures with Tails in Sand Blast City while you were chasing Ixis. Jack Rabbit played nice to keep you there for the rest of your life. But you saw right through their plan and busted out of there with ease."

"Time and time again," Jules stated, "you've made your mother and I proud of you. And you've helped others many times."

"And now it's our turn," Bernadette said as she gently took Sonic's left hand, "to help you. And also yourself. You need to wake up. The woman that you love is in danger."

"And you need to save her," Tails pleaded, "you are the hero and the hero always wins. Please, perform another miracle like you've done in the past."

"Wake up Sonic!" they all shouted together.

OoooooO

The day of the wedding arrived. Antoine stood by the altar with a dog priest, waiting for Sally to enter. Soon, the wedding march played and everyone in the chapel stood up. The double doors opened and out walked Sally and with her was Dr. Quack to give her away.

_At long last,_ Antoine thought evilly, _my triumphant moment has arrived. Me marrying Sally and becoming king. HAHAHAHAHAHA! At long last, my patience has paid off. Now then, all that is left is the ceremony, dinner, killing the king, and then ascending to the throne._

After Quack gave Sally away, she approached the altar with Antoine.

"Dearly beloved," the priest began, "we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two Mobians. Princess Sally and Commander Antoine. If there is anyone who has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." As if planned by the Ancient Walkers themselves, the double doors opened again. Everyone turned their attention towards the doors. Then Bunnie, Tails, Jules, Bernadette, Chuck, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Espio, Vector, Charmy, and Mighty entered the chapel.

"What are you all doing?" Sally asked in shock.

"Saying our peace," Tails replied.

"All of us here standing before you Princess have a reason why you shouldn't marry him," Jules said seriously.

"This is outrageous," Antoine said angrily, "have you no thoughts towards your friend as she is about to be married?"

"Not when it's you!" Bunnie shouted.

"Still sore from when I dumped you?" Antoine asked with a smug tone.

"This has nothing to do with that," Bernadette said seriously.

"This has to do with Sally marrying the wrong guy," Julie-Su said seriously.

"Oh really," Antoine said seriously, "then tell me who is the right guy that is suppose to be up here?"

"Come on in," Chuck called out to someone. Everyone focused their attention on the door. The light coming from outside limited their field of vision, but soon footsteps were heard. A shadow figure emerged in the light. Everyone was trying to see who it was entering. Antoine looked serious, ready to kill whoever it was. However, the figure stepped out from the light and everyone was in shock. There stood, wearing a black tuxedo and a red bow tie, none other than Sonic himself, smiling with his usual smug smile.

"Sonic!" Sally shouted happily.

"So I heard that someone is trying to steal my girl away from me," Sonic said with a smug smile on his face, "and that is definitely no where near cool."

**Author's Note(And slight spoiler for next chapter if you don't want to know, don't read the following words):**

This is just to let you all know that the next chapter will be what was going in Sonic's mind in these days that have past. I'll post it as soon as I can. I also want to thank you all for your patience with this story. I know that this story is the closest one to be finished out of my other stories, and I do plan to finish it. Thank you all once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Days Ahead: Sonic**

Sonic slowly opened his eyes to find white all around him. As far as the eye could see, nothing but white in every direction.

_What the hell happened?_ Sonic asked in thought, _the last thing I remember was trying to remember Sally, but then I followed me instead. I was running around a large purple fan like structure. Why?_ Suddenly, the scenery changed around him and he was on a rocky plain. He looked around and saw himself laying on the ground.

"What is going on?" he asked no one, "did I. . . .die?" Sonic looked worried for a couple of seconds until he heard the snoring coming from the other Sonic on the ground.

_Oh thank goodness,_ he thought in relief, _after all, it would be pretty messed up if I had died here. I don't even remember this._ The scenery changed again and he was in a city filled with large ants. He found himself talking to them in peace.

"This is all so confusing," he said to himself, "if this is a memory, then why can't I remember it?" However, large bee like creatures appeared over the city. Sonic watched himself as he fought them off. However, the largest one was too much for him. He then watched himself use six red gems, and a yellow version of himself appeared. However, it was a different Sonic than the one he had been watching.

_There our two of me?_ he thought in shock, _what the hell? Now I'm really confused._ Sonic calmed himself down and took some deep breaths. Soon, he arrived back at the scenery of white.

"I have to take this slow, or else I'll just get confused. Alright, start at the beginning. Laying on the rock plain sleeping." The scenery change again back to the plain with him sleeping.

_Okay,_ he thought, _then. . . . .some kind of vessel came and found me._ A strange robotic vessel crawled towards Sonic and his body. A strange light surrounded his body and it floated up towards the vessel. Sonic simply stepped into the light and followed his body. There were a lot of those ant creatures around him. They were looking at his body.

"They are making sure I'm okay. They are friendly creatures." A warm smile appeared on his face, and then the memories flowed into his mind.

_Of course!_ he shouted happily in his head, _I remember now. That purple sail was called the Quantum Dial._ The scenery changed again and he was above the dial watching himself running around it at an incredible rate.

"It was a dire threat to Mobius. The only way to stop it was to create a counter force powerful enough to destroy the gears inside. My super speed was the only thing that could do that. Something happened and I ended up on a different planet far far away from Mobius." The scenery changed back into the city with the large ants.

_Okay and these guys are called. . . . .Thoraxia? No, that was the planet. They are called. . . . .Blodex? Yes. Yes! That is what they are called! They told me that they weren't able to bring me home because they lacked the technology to do so. No, that wasn't it. They had enemies that wouldn't let them fly. It's slowly starting to come back to me. They told me. . . .that a. . . .trading vessel was coming the next day. . . .and that I could get a ride from them._ The scenery then molded into one that Sonic didn't recognized. He was on some sort of ship with different creatures with big eyes and strange tails.

"That's quite the jump. What happened on Thoraxia? You know what, I'll fill in the blanks later. I want to get to the point where I get back to Mobius. Maybe some questions can finally be answered." He watched as himself put something in his ear, and then he smiled.

_Okay, this part is when I. . . . .put that device in my ear. . . .so. . . .that I could understand. . . . .the different languages out in space. That's right. I couldn't understand anything out here. So they gave me that so I would understand them. Then. . . .we went into an. . . .asteroid field._ He watched as the many different rocks of the asteroid field appeared through the window of the bridge. He watched as the workers around them scrambled into the life pods, and there was only one left. Sonic and one of the aliens were arguing who would get it. However, the alien stun him with his tail and put him into the pod.

"He did that for me," he said sadly, "he saved my life. . . . .Oe. That was his name. He was the captain of the ship, and he sacrificed himself to save me." He felt a tear flow from his eye, down his cheek. He followed his life pod and found himself on a planet. He watched around him as the scenery constantly change around him.

_What is wrong with this planet? I mean, everything is moving fast here. I like moving fast, but this is too much. It's like. . .wait. . . .it's coming back to me. . . . .evolution. The evolution on this planet was set at an extremely fast rate._ He watched as the scenery around him went from primitive to advanced in a very short amount of time.

"Amazing," he said in shock, "I've never seen such a wonder. Well. . .I have since I was there, but it is still amazing." He then saw himself get out of his life pod and walk up to creatures with green skin and three eyes.

_Wait. . . .I know what they are called. . . . . .Azurites? Yeah. Azurites and they hailed me as a god. . . .but I set them straight and. . . .they built me my own vessel to travel through space and. . . . .I really don't care about this. Why?_ The scenery around him shattered. He was back in the land of white.

"Why don't I care about this?" he asked in frustration, "I want to know what happened to me! SO WHY DON'T I CARE ABOUT THESE MEMORIES?" There was no echo to follow his scream. He was in his mind, searching for his memories, and for one reason or another, he didn't care. He sat down and started crying a little. Frustrated at himself for not caring about his memories that he was finding. He wasn't sure how long he was there, but soon he stood up and took some deep breaths to calm down. He wiped away his tears and stood tall.

_It doesn't matter that I don't care, _he thought, _I have to remember this. Or else I might miss something important._ He then thought back before he lost consciousness, when he was trying to remember Sally.

"Sally," he said sadly, "even now I can't get her out of my head. Why? There has to be reason for this. I've had her on my mind since the first time I met her. That was before that party that Knothole had when she came to my house." The scenery changed to that moment. He stared at himself and Sally standing there, as if they were frozen in time. He was staring at Sally like a stranger, yet Sally stare was different. It was soft, sincere, like she really cared about him.

_That was the first time I met her. . . no. . . .wait. . . .we met first at the hospital when I first woke up._ The scenery changed to the moment Sally had hugged him in the hospital bed when he first woke up. He stared at the scene greatly.

"She said she was glad to see me again," he said sadly, "but then I told her that I didn't remember anything and she broke into tears. Why?" Sonic was silent as he stared at Sally's face when she hugged him. It was a face filled with joy.

_That's it! _he thought angrily, _I don't care about any other memory. I want to remember Sally. More than anything, I want to remember her._ The scene shattered and he found himself back on the frozen tundra where the Quantum Dial was. He saw himself kissing a shadow. He forced the scene to freeze and stared at the shadow.

"Okay," he said as he took a deep breath, "this is the spot where Sally told me to go. There had to be a reason. She was sure that I would remember her here. Sure, the shadow looks a little like Sally's figure." The shadow filled in with Sally's image, but it wasn't a fit.

_Her hair is too long,_ he thought sadly. His eyes then popped wide open.

"Sally said," he said in shock, "to imagine her with shorter hair." Sonic cut Sally's hair down until it matched the outline perfectly. It fit perfectly. This was Sally's shadow. Memories flowed into his mind. Memories of Sally. The woman that he loved. Every single memory of her flowed into her mind but that wasn't all. These memories triggered the remaining memories of Sonic's to awaken. Sonic, with his eyes wide open, watched every single moment with great care. He started crying after the last of the memories appeared.

_Sally,_ he thought as he fell to his knees, _oh Sally. I'm so sorry. How could it have taken me this long to remember you. I'm the fastest creature alive and it took me this long to remember you, you the woman that I love. You, the one who I planned to marry and we even got your parents approval._ Sonic started to cry.

"I can't believe it took me this damn long to remember you," he said through his tears, "I'm so sorry Sally. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." He curled up and cried. He cried louder and sadder than ever before. He had finally remembered who he is, what happened to him, and who is friends are.

"_Sonic is the best at performing miracles,_" Tails voice echoed in his mind. Sonic's head shot up and he looked around.

"Tails?" Sonic shouted, "where are you?"

"_Aren't you?_" Tails voiced echoed, "_No matter what Eggman threw at us, you went rushing into it head first and coming out on top._"

"Are they talking to me?" Sonic asked in confusion, "why haven't I been able to hear them until now?"

"_Sure our plans never went the way we planned them all the time,_" Bunnie's voiced echoed.

"Bunnie?" Sonic said in shock.

"_But that is what made it amazing to watch you pull our fur out of the fire,_" Bunnie's voiced echoed again.

"Yeah," Sonic said with a sad smile, "and our plans never usually went the way we wanted them to any way."

"_Even when times were hard,_" Chuck's voice echoed.

"Uncle Chuck?" Sonic said in shock.

"_When you had times to rescue me,_" Chuck's voice echoed, "_but couldn't because of unforeseen events that happened. You remained strong and pushed forward._"

"Yeah," Sonic sadly sighed, "but it wasn't easy leaving you Uncle Chuck."

"_And I know that you and I never truly got along greatly,_" Knuckles voice echoed.

"Even Knuckles is here?" Sonic said in shock.

"_But we were still friends,_" Knuckles continues, "_you are a strong warrior and gave me a run for my money every time we fought. Like when you were falsely accused of killing Sally. That was a rough fight._" Sonic saddened greatly. He remembered that moment very clearly now. When Hersey cut Sally's rope thinking it was Snively because of the robotic implants in the eyes.

"I remember that," he said sadly, "my heart ached during the whole ordeal. I wanted so badly to learn the truth about what happened."

"_And I know that some of us don't know you as well as the others,_" Julie-Su's voice echoed.

"Julie-Su?" Sonic asked in shock.

"_But you are still a hero,_" she continued, "_everyone everywhere knows that._" Sonic smiled and thought back to all of his triumphs against Eggman. He loved every one of them.

"_And you have helped reunite many families,_" Mighty's voice echoed.

"Mighty is here too?" Sonic asked in shock.

"_And every time you beat Eggman in battle,_"he continued, "_brings me one step closer to finding my sister. You also helped Mina get over her stage fright._"Sonic smiled at the memory of the day he found out Mina's talent. She was singing in the bath like she usually did. Soon, she became a star after some encouragement from him and her friends.

"_And brought us in a world full of her awesome music,_"Vector's voice echoed.

"Just how many of my friends are here?" Sonic asked.

"_I mean,_"Vector continued, "_if you had not done that, then who knows where she would be right now. Everywhere you go, you heal people and their sorrows._" Sonic smiled back at some of those memories. Helping others came with the territory of being a hero, but he was a natural at it.

"_And you bring fun every where you go,_" Charmy's voice echoed.

"Charmy too?" Sonic said in shock.

"_You play with kids when they are feeling down to make them feel better,_" Charmy's voiced echoed. Sonic thought about those memories too. He remembered that he could play a mean guitar. He would sing to the children once and awhile and for anyone else who wanted to listen.

"_But you are also strong,_" Espio's voice echoed.

"Espio?" Sonic asked.

"_Never allowing evil to win,_" he continued, "_I've heard about your adventures with Tails in Sand Blast City while you were chasing Ixis. Jack Rabbit played nice to keep you there for the rest of your life. But you saw right through their plan and busted out of there with ease._" Sonic thought back to that city. Jack did try to play nice, but it was a little too nice.

"I thought something was fishy and I was right," Sonic said to no one, "and had threatened Tails at one point. No way was I going to let that slide. So, I let some Robians trash the place for us."

"_Time and time again,_"Jules voice echoed, "_you've made your mother and I proud of you. And you've helped others many times._" Sonic looked up above him with a single tear coming down from his left eye.

"D-Dad?" he stuttered.

"_And now it's our turn,_" Bernadette voiced echoed.

"What do you mean Mom?" Sonic asked in a state of confusion.

"_To help you,_" she continued, "_and also yourself. The woman you love is in danger._" Sonic grew angry at the news.

"From what?" he shouted, "from Eggman? From Shadow? From Metal Sonic? I need specifics!"

"_And you need to save her,_" Tails voice echoed.

"Please be more specific," Sonic sighed.

"_You are the hero and the hero always wins,_" he continued, "_please, perform another miracle like you've done in the past._"

"_Wake up Sonic!_" They all shouted together. Sonic stared into the vast whiteness around him. Those words continued to echo all around him.

"Sally's in danger," he said to no one, "and I'm the only one who can save her. Well, okay maybe not the only one, but I love her. I just can't leave her hanging. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and that ain't my style." Sonic bolted at high speeds through the vast whiteness. He then slowly closed his eyes. He found himself not moving as he slowly opened them again. He found all of his friends and family that were talking to him were there with Quack.

"Sonic!" Bernadette shouted happily as she hugged him.

"It's good to see you open your eyes again son," Jules said happily.

"How are you feeling?" Tails asked curiously.

"Better and worse," Sonic said while he rubbed his head. Quack walked over to him.

"How do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"I heard you guys talking about Sally being in trouble," Sonic replied.

"Yes," Tails stated, "and we need to help her."

"I know," Sonic said with a smile, "I need to help the woman that I love." Everyone gasped in shock.

"You remember her?" Knuckles asked curiously.

"I do know Knucklehead," Sonic said with a smug grin.

"Watch it Blue," Knuckles said seriously. But then everyone's eyes widened.

"You remembered Knuckles?" Julie-Su asked curiously.

"Not only do I remember him," Sonic said happily, "but I remember everyone else. I remember everything about myself." Everyone shouted for joy. They were taking turns hugging him and welcoming him back.

"That is great that you remember who you are," Vector said happily.

"But we have so many questions for you," Julie-Su said excitingly.

"What happened to you after you stopped the Quantum Dial?" Chuck asked curiously.

"What did you find out there?" Espio added.

"And where are my parents?" Tails asked with earnest.

"Please guys," Sonic said while rubbing his head, "one at a time."

"I would assume that your memories are still jumbling around in your head," Quack observed.

"Right," Sonic replied, "everything is still not clear. But it is becoming clearer and clearer with each passing minute. It will take some time for everything to go back to where it is suppose to be. When that happens, then I can answer some questions." Many of them looked disappointed, especially Tails, but they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I suppose you want to know more about Sally's situation," Bernadette stated.

"Yes," Sonic said earnestly, "what has happened?"

"King Max has fallen into a coma," Knuckles explained, "and since there is no acting ruler, Sally has to step up."

"But the kingdom needs more than a queen," Julie-Su added.

"It needs a king," Sonic finished her sentence.

"Yes," Chuck stated, "and the one she is marrying is Antoine." Hearing that name, a memory flashed into Sonic's mind. During the week he was playing with Tails, he overheard Bunnie and Quack talking about Antoine and his scar. Neither of them knew where or how he got it. They also talked about how much he changed, and questioned where he got that new killer instinct of his. The memory was over and he grabbed his head.

"You okay Sonic?" Charmy asked curiously.

"Yeah," Sonic replied, "just remembered something from when I still had amnesia."

"Which is what sugar hog?" Bunnie asked curiously.

"I over heard you and Quack talking about Antoine," Sonic explained, "you guys were talking about his scar and his killer instinct that he got." Bunnie pouted.

"Yeah," she said angrily.

"That's not Antoine," Sonic said with a smile. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"What?" Jules asked curiously.

"I know that I've had amnesia since I got here," Sonic continued, "but I know that isn't Antoine. Or at least this world's Antoine."

"Are you saying that this Antoine is the one from where our evil selves are?" Bunnie asked curiously.

"Yes," Sonic replied, "I bet my speed on it. I think they switched places. Of course, our Antoine wouldn't do that unless it was against his will." Bunnie's eyes flared up with great intensity.

"Ah'll make him pay for what he's done," she said angrily.

"And I'll help you Bunnie," Sonic said with a smile, "tell me, when is the wedding?"

"Tomorrow," Tails replied.

"Alright guys," Sonic stated, "I have a plan. A way to save Sally, beat Evil Antoine, and win the day."

"What's your plan Sonic?" Knuckles asked curiously.

"You know that we are behind you," Bernadette said with a smile. Sonic began to tell them his plan.

*The Next Day*

Sonic got dressed in a tux with help from his dad and Uncle Chuck. The others at the hospital were waiting for them at the chapel.

"You ready son?" Jules asked curiously.

"Yeah," Sonic said as he straightened his bow tie, "let's juice." He then grabbed Chuck and Jules and rushed towards the chapel. He rushed through the crowd and was at the door with everyone else. They were dressed nicely for the occasion.

"Alright," Knuckles stated, "Quack is in there with Sally. He is going to give us the signal and then we enter."

"What's the signal?" Sonic asked curiously.

"He pushes a button and we enter," Chuck explained, "I made a simple device that will vibrate when Quack pushes the button that he has."

"Who has the device?" Sonic asked curiously. Then, Chuck's pocket vibrated and everyone other than Sonic entered the chapel. Sonic simply waited until someone called out to him.

"Come on in!" shouted Chuck. Sonic kept his composure and casually walked into the chapel. Everyone around him was shocked to see him. Even Antoine looked stunned. However, Sally was over joyed.

"Sonic!" she shouted happily.

"So I heard that someone is trying to steal my girl away from me," Sonic said with a smug smile on his face, "and that is definitely no where near cool."


	9. Chapter 9

**Wedding**

"Sonic," Sally said happily, "does that mean you remember who I am?"

"Yes Sal," Sonic replied, "it does." She tried to rush over to him, but Antoine stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Sally asked in shock.

"This doesn't change a thing," Antoine said angrily, "it's great that you've recovered your memory, but the kingdom needs a king. You can't do that Sonic."

"Maybe," Sonic said with a shrug of his shoulders, "maybe not. We won't find out until it happens." Sally was crying with joy at Sonic's words, but Antoine seemed to get more furious.

"But it is her father's wish for her to marry me!" he shouted.

"So," Sonic said while rubbing his chin, "are you saying they know that you aren't our Antoine and that you are Evil Antoine from the alternate Mobius. Sally, the priest, and the crowd gasped in shock. Antoine didn't know how to respond.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with a stunned look on his face.

"Over a year ago," Sonic said firmly, "the Xorda planted what they called the Quantum Dial on Mobius in hopes it would be destroyed."

"And you saved us," Antoine said with a sigh, "this everyone knows."

"When I returned," Sonic continued, "I had amnesia and I didn't remember everyone. Yet, I did discovered something very interesting in my memories. The Antoine that I knew never had the kind of killer instinct that you have."

"People change Sonic," Antoine argued.

"Not like that," Sonic stated, "you tried to make it seem that Antoine changed over night. Antoine has seen some bad stuff before, but he is strong enough to not let it change him. And even if he did change, he wouldn't turn out like you."

"What makes you so sure?" Antoine asked angrily.

"Because Antoine isn't that weak willed," Sonic said full of confidence.

"This still doesn't prove that I'm not Antoine."

"Another thing that clued me in when I regained my memories, is when I overheard Bunnie and Quack talking about you and your scar. No one knows how or where you got it. My guess is that you got it in your world some time ago."

"If you mean this world, then yes."

"Wrong Antoine," Sonic said seriously, "the other world where you come from. My guess is that you put our Antoine in that world to prevent him from causing trouble. That is how you were able to get around so far without trouble."

"Are you telling me this is your evidence?" Antoine said in disappointment, "my instinct and the scar that no one can explain? That isn't enough to convince anyone." Sally looked worried. Sonic could see that she wanted to rush over by his side, and he wanted to be by her side too. Sonic could see in Sally's eyes that she believed him. However, it also meant that Evil Antoine would kill her if she ran forward. What didn't help was a lot of Mobians didn't look convinced. Even Alicia wasn't sure what to believe.

"You are right Antoine," Chuck said as he walked up to his nephew, "that isn't enough to prove anything."

"At last," Antoine said with a sigh of relief, "a voice of reason."

"Indeed," Chuck stated, "which is why I made some modifications to Sonic's plan."

"What?" Sonic and Antoine asked at the same time. Out of the corners of the church, Rotor and the real Antoine appeared.

"It is good to be back home," Antoine said with a deep breath.

"Antoine!" Bunnie shouted and ran up to him. They embraced like they haven't seen each other in years. Evil Antoine looked shocked and Sally took this chance to rush over to Sonic and embrace him.

"I've missed you so much," she said while crying a little.

"I missed you too," Sonic said with a soothing voice, "I'm sorry it took this long to remember you." Evil Antoine screamed in anger.

"ALL OF MY PLANNING!" he shouted, "GONE AND WASTED!"

"Yup," Sonic said with a smile, "thanks for that Uncle Chuck."

"No problem," Chuck said with a thumbs up. Suddenly, Evil Antoine took out a hidden sword.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" he shouted in rage. He rushed at them with great speed. But he soon found himself dangling upside down. Bunnie had used her robotic arm to stretch out and grab his ankle. There was the Evil Antoine dangling in the air looking angrily at Sonic.

"This is the part where you lose," he said with a smug smile.

"FIGHT ME DAMNIT!" Evil Antoine shouted as he swung his sword at Sonic. He missed completely.

"No," Sonic said calmly, "you're not worth it. Bunnie, secure our little package here." Bunnie pulled Evil Antoine back towards her, but Antoine landed a solid punch on him.

"That was taking me away you miserable, pathetic, evil Mobian," he said proudly.

"Not exactly your best come back Antoine," Knuckles said with a smile. Bunnie tied up Evil Antoine and put duct tape over his mouth to keep him from speaking. Everyone in the chapel applauded in joy for their feat.

"Well that was easy," Sonic said with a smug attitude. Sally hugged him again.

"I've missed you so much," she said through her tears of joy rolling down her face. Sonic embraced her gently.

"I did too Sal," he said calmly, "I did too." They stood there as all around them watched.

"Um. . . .how long do we have to stand here?" Tails asked curiously. Sonic and Sally looked back at them.

"Are you going to continue your plan or not Sonic?" Julie-Su asked seriously.

"I'm getting there," Sonic stated.

"What are they talking about?" Sally asked curiously. Sonic let her go and turned towards the altar. He held out his arm for her to take.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Y-Y-You w-would marry me here?" Sally asked with a stutter, "right now?"

"Sal," Sonic said seriously, "I've had a chance to look back on my life. Everywhere I went, I was rushing along. Not looking at the beautiful things around me. The trees, the hills, my friends, and you. The reason it took me so long to realize my feelings for you was because that I move fast. Rushing through life without a second thought. Now, for the first time in my life, I want to slow down and enjoy what I have. And I want to enjoy it with you."

"Sonic," Sally said with a big smile.

"I'm not giving up on adventures completely," Sonic added, "but I am giving them up for awhile so that we can finally enjoy ourselves. It's long over do." Sally took Sonic's arm and nodded her head.

"Yes," she said happily, "I agree completely."

"Then shall we?" Sonic asked.

"Yes," Sally replied. One step at a time, they approached the priest at the altar. After the first few steps, everyone around them started to applaud them. Watching the two walking towards the altar was a sight to behold. Once they reached the altar, the priest bowed to them.

"If you don't mind," Sonic asked Sally, "can we do the quick version? I have questions to answer from everyone. That includes you." Sally smiled.

"Good to see that you haven't lost all of your need for speed," she replied, "but yes. Priest, if you don't mind."

"Not at all your highness," the priest said happily, "the short version it is. Sonic do you?"

"I do," Sonic said happily.

"Sally do you?" the priest asked.

"I do," Sally replied happily.

"Then I now pronounce you man and w-"

"Hold it!" shouted a familiar voice. Everyone turned towards the source to find none other than Prince Elias.

"Brother!" Sally said in shock.

"What is he doing here?" Sonic asked in shock. Elias approached them with Chuck.

"I told you I made some changes to the plan Sonny boy," Chuck said happily.

"Who else was in on this?" Jules and Bernadette walked towards them.

"We knew," Jules stated.

"He informed us and no one else," Bernadette said with a smile.

"I can't turn my back on you for a second Uncle Chuck," Sonic said with a happy sigh.

"But did you think I'd be happy to have missed my sister's wedding?" Elias asked curiously.

"Well," Sally said with a smile, "I believe you weren't here when I was about to be married to Evil Antoine."

"Part of the plan," Elias replied with a smile.

"Really?" Sonic asked, "this part too?"

"Yes Sonic," Elias said with a smile, "it is." Alicia came over and hugged her son.

"It's good to see you again," she said happily.

"And you as well Mother," Elias replied as he hugged her back. They broke the hug and Alicia looked confused.

"I don't understand Elias," she stated, "why are you opposed to Sally marrying Sonic."

"I'm not," Elias replied, "but I'm afraid that I don't think they are ready to rule the kingdom. So, I hereby claim the throne, as is my right of being the first born." Everyone gasped in shock, except for Chuck, Jules, and Bernadette.

"Are you serious Brother?" Sally asked in shock.

"It was because of love that I abandoned the crown," Elias replied full of confidence, "and now it is because of love that I must accept it. You two deserve some time to yourselves. Neither of you have had such a chance since Sonic saved the world a year ago. You two shouldn't have to worry about the kingdom. You two need to be together. I am going to make sure that it happens."

"Thanks Elias," Sonic said seriously.

"You are welcome," Elias replied, "now, let us get this done. I heard there is a feast waiting for us." They hear someone's stomach rumbling and it was Sonic's.

"Yeah," he said full of embarrassment, "I could use some food."

"Then let us continue," Elias said seriously, "Priest, you may continue." He back down, and Sonic and Sally turned back to the priest.

"Very well then," the priest said after he cleared his throat, "Sonic do you?"

"I do," Sonic replied happily.

"Sally do you?"

"I do," Sally said full of joy.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest said full of pride, "you may kiss the bride." Sonic and Sally turned towards one another and shared a passionate kiss. Everyone around them shouted with joy and started an applause. After so long, Sonic and Sally were finally married.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Story**

Everyone gathered in the Great Hall of Castle Acorn to celebrate the marriage of Sonic and Sally. But now there was a second reason to celebrate, Elias had taken the throne and his wife, Meg, and their child were being escorted from the village where they were at. They feasted and laughed throughout the day. It was a great time. It was now late afternoon. They Great Hall had been emptied except for a few: Sonic, Sally, Tails, Jules, Bernadette, Chuck, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Mighty, Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie, Elias, and Quack. They all gathered on one table that was large enough to fit all of them.

"Now that the party is over," Elias stated, "perhaps we can get some of our questions answered." They all looked at Sonic. He nodded his head.

"Yes," he agreed, "it is time. I'm sure that you all have a lot of questions."

"Yes," Sally spoke first, "what happened to you?"

"Where are my parents?" Tails asked in a plea.

"How were you so terribly injured when we found you?" Quack asked curiously.

"What happened to you in space?" Elias asked.

"What did you see out there?" Knuckles asked.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Sonic said while holding up his arms, "one at a time. I plan to tell the entire tale. Just give me some time and save any questions for the end." Everyone nodded their heads.

"Well then," Sally stated, "just start at the beginning."

"Right," Sonic began, "after I destroyed the Quantum Dial, I was thrown across space. When I came to, I was on board an alien vessel of some sort. On board were a bunch of little ant creatures, and I couldn't understand them. I escaped from them, but soon they were under attack. I helped them and they learned my language by reading my mind."

"That is cool," Tails said with eyes full of wonder.

"Indeed," Sonic said with a smile, "any way, they took me to their city and I learned that they were called the Blodex, and the planet I was on was called Thoraxia. They had no means of transporting me anywhere, but they told me about a merchant vessel that was arriving tomorrow."

"And did they give you your ship?" Rotor asked curiously.

"I'm getting to that part," Sonic stated.

_I won't tell them about my super form almost destroying the planet,_ Sonic thought, _then again, I never did see that coming myself._

"Moving on," he continued, "the next day, I got on the ship and they gave me a device that would translate the alien languages so I could understand them. I put it in my ear, and it worked right away."

"Do you know the name of the species that the ones on the ship were called?" Knuckles asked.

"No," Sonic said while shaking his head, "but their captain said his name was Oe."

"I would love to meet him," Sally said with a smile. Sonic seemed saddened after that.

"You won't be able to," he said sadly.

"Why?" Julie-Su asked.

"On the trip," Sonic replied, "we came across an asteroid field. There were only enough escape pods for the crew. Because they had me, one had to stay behind. Oe sacrificed himself to save me." Everyone gasped in shock.

"I-I see," Sally said sadly.

"Too bad," Vector stated.

"But his sacrifice wasn't in vain," Jules stated.

"You made it home alive," Bernadette said happily. Sonic smiled.

"You are right," he agreed.

"Now then Sonic," Mighty stated, "please continue."

"Right," Sonic continued, "in the escape pod, I landed on a very strange planet. The evolution process of the planet was proceeding at an incredible rate. It was too fast for me."

"Something was too fast for Sonic?" Espio said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Sonic stated. Everyone laughed.

"Please continue Sonny boy," Chuck stated.

"Anyway," Sonic continued, "eventually they were advanced enough to slow the flow of evolution, or time, and they made me a ship after some explaining. Speaking of which, what happened to my spaceship?"

"It won't fly again Sonic," Rotor replied, "engines are shot."

"Oh well," Sonic said as he shrug his shoulders.

"But if they built you a ship," Bunnie asked, "shouldn't it have taken longer?"

"No," Sonic explained, "they were able to turn off the device that slowed the flow of time and built me a ship in a matter of seconds."

"Impressive," Antoine said in shock.

_I don't want to tell them about E.V.E.,_ Sonic thought, _I. . . .still am in shock about that. But I have to put on a strong face for the gang._

"Please continue Sonic," Quack stated.

"Right," Sonic continued, "before Oe died, he told me about a planet that has a wormhole device. He told me that this device would be my best chance to get home."

"What was the planet called?" Sally asked curiously.

"Argentium," Sonic replied, "it is the Bem home world. Also, that is where I saw your parents Tails."

"Really!" Tails shouted.

"Yes it is," Sonic said sadly, "and if everything went according to plan, they would be here with us."

"What plan?" Chuck asked curiously.

"There was a trial when I arrived," Sonic continued, "and it was for Ceneca-9009 and she is the reason why all the Robians were turned back to normal." Everyone gasped in shock.

"Really?" Knuckles shouted.

"But what about your father?" Bernadette asked curiously.

"She explained it to me," Sonic replied sadly, "because Dad had such severe injuries when he was turned into a robot, if she had turned him back, he would have died." Everyone saddened after hearing that.

"I can't believe that the answer was right in front of me," Chuck said sadly.

"I am fine with being a Robian," Jules stated, "being alive is very good." Everyone smiled.

"So let's get back to the story," Tails said with a rush tone, "where were my parents?"

"At the trial," Sonic continued, "Ceneca-9009 made it possible for them to live there."

"You said that if that everything went according to plan," Tails stated, "that they would be here now. What happened?"

"Ceneca-9009 was found guilty and was convicted to die the next morning," Sonic explained, "I thought that I would be able to leave with your parents Tails, but my ship was impounded. Then, the Head Magistrate approached us and came up with a plan. The Head Magistrate was Ceneca-10050."

OoooooO

Sonic, Amadeus, and Rosemary were looking at Ceneca-10050.

"You're the Head Magistrate," Sonic said firmly, "what do you want?"

"Be calm Sonic," Ceneca-10050 said calmly, "not all believe that Ceneca-9009 should be punished for her deeds."

"And you are one such individual?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Yes," Ceneca-10050 replied, "and I have a plan to rescue her."

"Really?" Sonic asked, "why should I trust you?"

"Because I can get your spaceship back and give you a chance of getting home," Ceneca-10050 replied, "and I mean the three of you and Ceneca-9009." The three of them gasped in shock.

_With my ship,_ Sonic thought, _I would be able to get Tails' parents home easily. And I know that Ceneca-9009 would be welcomed there after I explained the situation._ Sonic nodded his head.

"Alright," he agreed, "let's do it."

"Thank you Sonic," Ceneca-10050 said with a smile, "I'll give you the location of the prison where Ceneca-9009 is being held. However, Amadeus and Rosemary need to come with me." Sonic looked at Tails parents and nodded his head.

"Are you two alright with that?" he asked.

"If it gets us back home," Amadeus said proudly, "then I'm okay with this plan."

"As am I," Rosemary said with a smile, "I would love to see our son again."

"Alright," Sonic stated, "give me the coordinates." Ceneca-10050 told Sonic where the prison was and he rushed off into distance towards the direction that he was told. In no time at all, Sonic arrived on a cliff above the prison. The entrance was a platform with a square hole on top, and it was surrounded by water.

_I hate water,_ Sonic thought. He jumped into the hole and started to spin dash. After ripping threw some walls, he arrived in Ceneca-9009's cell.

"You are Sonic," she said in shock.

"That's right," Sonic stated, "and I'm here to get you out of here."

"Really?" she asked curiously.

"Come on," he said in a rush, "we need to go." Ceneca-9009 followed Sonic through the passage that he created. Once outside, Sonic grabbed her and rushed back towards the city. Once there, they went to a hangar that Ceneca-10050 mentioned. They soon arrived to find them all there with Sonic's ship.

"As you can see," Ceneca-10050 said proudly, "I came through."

"You sure did," Sonic said with a smile, "alright, let's get going."

"What are you talking about?" Ceneca-9009 asked in confusion.

"You are coming with Amadeus, Rosemary, and I," Sonic explained.

"To Mobius?" Ceneca-9009 asked.

"Yes," Sonic replied, "and we don't have time to argue. In the ship." Suddenly, alarms went off.

"They must have discovered my empty cell," Ceneca-9009 stated.

"We need to move," Sonic demanded. Amadeus, Rosemary, Ceneca-9009, and Sonic rushed aboard the ship. They took off with great speed and rushed towards the wormhole device.

"There it is," Amadeus said as he pointed towards the wormhole device.

"Mobius," Sonic said with a smile, "here we come." Suddenly, the ship shook violently.

"What in the world?" Rosemary said in confusion. Sonic was checking the systems.

"We've been hit," he said seriously, "I need to set it down." He quickly landed and did his best to make the ship hidden. However, the smoke coming from the engines couldn't be concealed. Ceneca-9009 quickly looked at the engines. They could hear the enemy ships coming towards them.

"How bad is it?" Amadeus asked.

"I can do a quick fix," Ceneca-9009 said seriously, "but it isn't going to hold all three of us with this damage. It's going to hold only one." They all looked at each other seriously.

"DAMN IT!" Sonic shouted angrily, "THIS DAMN CLOSE FOR ALL OF US GOING TO MOBIUS AND THE ENGINES GET SHOT!" He slammed his fist on the ground out of anger, frustration, depression, and so many other emotions that ran through him.

"Sonic," Rosemary said calmly, "it's okay. It's okay."

"No," Sonic said with tears welling up in his eyes, "you can't ask me to leave you all behind. That's not the way I do things."

"But you would be wasting your chance of getting home," Amadeus said calmly, "you have to go. So that you can tell our son, Miles, what has happened. How do you think we would feel if we forced you to stay?" Sonic thought about it, and realized that he was right. He stood up and wiped the tears off of his face.

"I'll buy you guys some time," Sonic said seriously, "you get that ship fixed."

"I will," Ceneca-9009 said as she began working.

"Sonic," Amadeus said as he reached into his pocket, "since we can't go with you, Rosemary and I want you to make a delivery for us."

"What is it?" Sonic asked curiously. He pulled out a watch like device with a picture of twin tails on it.

"Give this to Miles please," Rosemary pleaded.

"Put it safely in the ship," Sonic said with a smile, "I'll get it delivered." Tails' parents smiled happily.

"Thank you," Amadeus thanked him. Five ships landed around them to cut off their retreat. Sonic stared at the ship ahead of them.

"Surrender now!" a voice over an intercom shouted, "and you will be spared." Sonic smiled and started spin dashing. The ship in front of him was easily shredded through. As fast as he could, he knocked out the weapons of the other four ships. Then, the ships dropped down some robots. Sonic taunted them and rushed away from his ship. The remaining four ships, the robots, and the survivors from the first ship followed them, completely ignoring his ship.

_I'll make sure to make this count Sonic,_ Ceneca-9009 thought as she continued to work. Meanwhile, Sonic found a nice open spot a fair distance from his ship.

_I'll be able to let loose here,_ he thought. The robots started firing lasers at him. He began dodging left and right. When the timing was right, he spin dashed through another ship. When he landed, he was burned by a few laser burns. He ignored the pain and let the adrenaline fuel him. He destroyed a few more robots, but some of them had claw weapons. They slashed at him, and he received a few cuts. While still ignoring the pain, Sonic destroyed them as well. However, more poured out of the three remaining ships. Sonic then quickly destroyed another ship to make only two left. He continued to dodge the laser fire and claw attacks from his enemies. He received a few more laser burns and cuts before destroying the fourth ship. He was covered with cuts and laser burns, anyone else would be on the ground now. However, the pain of having to leave behind Ceneca-9009 and Tails' parents was greater. With an angry scream, Sonic spin dashed and destroyed a few robots.

"WE'RE GOING HOME YOU BASTARDS!" he shouted with great anger, "LEAVE US ALONE!" He slammed his foot into the head of one robot and smashed it inward. However, another robot was able to deliver a deep cut on Sonic's back. For the first time in this battle, Sonic grunted in pain. He then spin dashed that robot into oblivion. Blood was seeping from his cuts, and he had lost a bit. He quickly rushed to the top of a hill and looked around for the ship. He saw that Ceneca-9009, Amadeus, and Rosemary were waving him over. She had fixed the engines. Sonic rushed towards the ship, but when he got to the bottom of the hill, an explosion knocked him off of his feet and sent him flying towards the ship. He landed near it, and barely got to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Amadeus asked with great concern.

"Go and hide," Sonic ordered with pain in his voice, "with any luck, they will think that you left with me. The three of them nodded and left. Not before Ceneca-9009 quickly told Sonic how to punch in coordinates for the wormhole, and the coordinates for Mobius. They ran and hid in a cave, and the enemy hadn't shown up yet. Sonic opened the door, feeling drained now that the adrenaline was wearing off, and heard the last ship that he didn't destroy approaching.

_Now I have to make it count,_ he thought.

"ARE YOU GUYS STRAPPED IN?" Sonic shouted to no one. A few moments of silence passed. "GOOD! GET READY FOR TAKE OFF!" Sonic got in and closed the door. He limped over to the pilot seat and took off. The ride was shaky but it was in the sky. He soared towards the wormhole as fast as the ship would let him. And since he destroyed the weapons on the ships that caught up to them, he wasn't getting shot at.

_Hold together baby,_ he prayed, _please hold together. I have to make it. I have to make it._

"MOBIUS!" he shouted as he neared the wormhole and punched in the coordinates for Mobius, "HERE I COME!" He entered the wormhole and had successfully escaped. He traveled at light speed, and in a matter of seconds, a familiar planet appeared in front of him.

_I made it,_ he thought happily as a tear rolled down his face. However, he started to feel sleepy. He had taken a lot of damage and it was starting to take it's toll. However, once he neared the planet's atmosphere, the ride became really shaky. Sonic tried to keep it steady, but because of the shakes, his head slammed down on the dashboard hard and he lost conciousness.

OoooooO

Everyone stared at Sonic in awe at the tale they just heard. It explained how he got all of those wounds when they first found him, and how he had lost his memory.

"So that is what happened," Tails said sadly.

"Yes," Sonic said in depression, "I have no idea how your parents are right now. But I hope that they are all right."

"Sonic," Knuckles said seriously, "you did what you could. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed Knuckles," Sonic replied, "just frustrated. I was so close to reuniting Tails with his parents, and because the engines were shot, I had no choice but to leave them."

"No one here blames you for how that went down," Julie-Su said softly, "there was no way for you to know that they would open fire on you like that."

"Maybe," Sonic said sadly.

"Sonic," Tails said seriously, "I don't blame you for anything. I know that you did all you could to get them home. And you even suffered great injuries to make sure they got away. I will hold on to the hope that they are alive and that I'll see them again."

"He's right Sonic," Jules agreed, "we are just happy that you came home, and that you have finally regained your memory." Sonic smiled.

"Thanks everyone."

"It's been too boring around here without you," Vector said with a smile, "at least now we won't be bored."

"I'm so glad that me being here will keep you entertained," Sonic said with a smile. Everyone laughed. Soon, Elias stood up.

"Alright everyone," he said seriously, "I think our married couple would like to catch up in private. Let's call it a night." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Before leaving, everyone either gave Sonic a hug or gave him a handshake. Everyone went home with a smile on their face. Elias went to see if his wife and child had arrived yet. With that, Sonic and Sally were alone in the Great Hall. Sonic carried Sally bridal style back to her room and gently placed her on her bed.

"At last," he said softly, "we are alone."

"Yes," she said softly. Sonic went and closed the door and locked it. Sonic walked to the middle of the room and stopped.

"I. . .I," he choked. Sally looked worried and walked over to him. She could see him shaking and tears were forming in his eyes.

"Sonic?"

"I can't hold any longer," he said as tears rapidly falling from his face.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a worried tone.

"I'm so happy right now," he explained while crying, "but so sad at the same time. And ashamed, guilty-"

"We already told you," she said calmly, "that you shouldn't feel ashamed or guilty."

"It isn't about Tails' parents Sally," he said through his tears, "it's about a part of the tale I left out."

"You mean you didn't tell us everything?" she asked.

"There was. . .a part of the trip when I came across E.V.E.," he explained.

"That was the super thinking computer that Robotnick made," she stated.

"Yes," he said sadly, "the one I sent into space. Because others feared her, they attacked her. Then, she thought to 'liberate' computers from their 'masters.' However, the way she did it, she ended up destroying planets." Sally's eyes widened.

"She has that kind of power?" she asked in shock.

"Not anymore," he explained through his tears, "I convinced her that she was no better than the ones controlling the machines. She set a course for the nearest star and destroyed herself. I watched it happen. But so many planets were destroyed. I don't know how many, but they got destroyed because of me."

"You can't blame yourself for that," she said calmly.

"Why not?" Sonic cried, "I was the one who sent her to space. It's my fault all those planets were destroyed. My fault." He couldn't hold it in any longer. Sonic began to cry greatly. He couldn't hold in his sadness or frustration any longer. The tears fell freely from his eyes and landed on the floor. Sally could hear every single tear hit the floor. Sonic fell to his knees and continued to cry. Sally crouched down next to him and hugged him.

"Thank you for telling me Sonic," she said calmly, "but it isn't your fault. You couldn't have known." Sonic couldn't say any words. He was crying too hard in Sally's arms to say anything. It was then Sally looked outside to see that it had started to rain. It soon started to pour; it as if the heavens were crying with Sonic.


	11. Chapter 11

**The First Night Part One**

Sonic continued to cry in Sally's arm. Tears fell like a waterfall onto the floor, and some on Sally's dress. She stared out the window to see rain falling from the sky. It wasn't too light of a rain, but it wasn't a heavy one either. After five minutes, Sonic cries turn into sobs, but he seemed to have calm down a bit.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sally asked softly.

"I'm not sure," Sonic replied while sniffling, "it's just. . . .I've had this guilt eating away at me for awhile. I don't want to change from this, but I also don't want to forget what happened."

"I understand," she said softly, "and I don't think any less of you either. There was no way to know that would happen to E.V.E. once she left Mobius."

"I know," he said sadly, "but it's still is my fault for sending E.V.E. out into space." Sally seemed lost. She didn't know what to say to him. She then looked around the room and then she smile.

"Wait here," she said softly. She gently let go of Sonic and went to make sure the door was locked. She then turned out the lights in her room.

"What are you-"

"You'll see," she said with a sly tone. She then went around the room and lit all the candles. There were three on each of the walls, two on the table on the far left of the room, one on a night stand near the door, and two on each of the dressers on both sides of the bed. The rain in the background combined with the candle light, made the room have a very romantic setting.

**[WARNING: The rest of this chapter has content not suitable for children. If you aren't at least 18 years of age; DON'T read the rest of this chapter.]**

Sonic looked at Sally in confusion and awe. Sally took off her gloves very slowly. She then removed her heels and tossed them aside with the gloves. She then casually reached behind her back, and unzipped the zipper on the dress. She then let it fell to the ground, revealing her lovely breasts to the warm light from the candles. She was only wearing a pair of white panties now. She walked over to Sonic and hugged him.

"Sally," he said in shock, "what are you-"

"Sonic," she said softly, "after all we have been through, what you have been through recently, can't we have just one night to ourselves?"

"What?"

"A night to ourselves. A night were we don't worry about anyone or anything else. A night for us to enjoy. A night for us to be together. A night to do what we want to do." Sally then took Sonic's left hand and put it on her right breast.

"Sally-"

"Sonic," she said softly, "what I want is to be with you. I want make love with you. I want to actually start enjoying life now that you and I are married. We've done so much for the world, is there any harm in having a night to ourselves?" They stared into each others eyes intensely while many thoughts ran through Sonic's mind. Was there any harm for them to have one night to each other? He gave his answer in the right way. Sonic leaned in and kissed Sally gently. While smiling, she kissed back. They continued the gentle kissing for a few seconds, but soon things heated up. Sonic started to massage her right breast. She moaned with pleasure and started to kiss more intense. Not wanting to be out done by Sally, he started kissing back more intense too. Together, they had a tongue war to see who could win. However, nether of them did. They broke the kiss after about a minute, and stared into each others eyes.

"I take that gives you your answer," he said with a smug smile.

"Yes," she said while moaning with pleasure from her breast still being massage, "it did." He continued to massage her breast for about another minute, but that was when she put her hand on his hand.

"What is it Sally?"

"This has been great," she said happily, "but now it's my turn to make you feel good."

"You've been doing that this entire time." She smiled at his comment and broke their embrace hesitantly. Sonic started to take off his clothes while Sally removed her panties. Soon, they were both naked. Staring at each other softly. Sally's eyes wondered down to see Sonic's member fully erected at seven inches. She couldn't help but have some dirty thoughts. She gently took Sonic's hands and they walked over to the bed.

"Lay down," she whispered softly into his ear. Sonic did what he was asked. She then got on the bed and positioned her head near his member. She then started to gently stroke it, and a moan of pleasure escaped Sonic's mouth.

_He likes it,_ she thought seductively. She then slowly put it in her mouth and started to move her head up and down. Sonic was enjoying every second of it. Moans of pleasure continue to whistle of his mouth.

"Sally," he said through his moans, "it's. . .wonderful. But if you keep this up-"

"It's okay Sonic," she said after she took his member out of her mouth, "it's okay if you cum." But then suddenly, his seed shot out of his member and splattered all over her face.

"I'm sorry," Sonic said in a panic, "it's just that I've never done this before. I didn't mean to-" She put a finger on his lip.

"It's okay," she said with a smile. She got off the bed and found a towel in one of her dressers. She wiped off the sperm on her face.

"I guess that ruined the mood," he said sadly.

"No," she said as she hopped on the bed, "your sad attitude is." He smiled.

"Then let me make up for it," he said seductively. He gently grabbed her and put her on her back. He placed his head between her legs and slowly started to put her wet pussy. She moaned with pleasure.

"Sonic," she gasped in pleasure.

"We've only gotten this far and you are already this wet," he said in amazement.

"Of course I am," she said through her moans of pleasure, "I've waited for this for a long time." Sonic then stuck a finger inside her flower; she gasped in pleasure.

"Then I better not disappoint." He then start to lick her flower while fingering it. Sally moaned with pleasure again and again. Sonic then started to finger her faster. The amount of moans coming from Sally increased. With a smile on his face, he went faster and faster. As he increased the pace, more moans came from Sally. Soon, her back arced and juices flew out of her flower and splattered all over Sonic's face.

"I'm sorry," she said in a panic. Sonic smiled and walked over to her dresser and used a different towel that Sally didn't use from before. He then laid down next to her.

"It's cool," he said happily, "it makes us even now." Sally couldn't help but laugh at his comment. Her eyes wondered down to see his member fully erected again. They both stared at each other.

"Let's do it," she said as she hopped on top of Sonic.

"Are you sure?" he asked curiously, "once we start, there is no going back."

"I know," she said with a voice full of confidence.

"But shouldn't we use protection?" he asked curiously, "I mean, are we ready to become parents?" Sally could sense the doubt in Sonic's voice. She crawled up next to him.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"We are only eighteen years old," he replied, "are we really ready to become parents? What if I'm not a good father? I want to be but I don't think I'm ready for that. I think it's too soon."

". . . .I agree."

"What?"

"I'm glad you spoke out when you did," she explained, "I was wrapped around the hormones that I wasn't thinking clearly. We have our whole lives to be parents. We don't need to start now. I want to wait to have children after Eggman is gone forever."

"I agree too," he replied, "I don't want them to grow up in a world threatened by that fat loser." Sally got out of bed and looked in a drawer. She pulled out a box of condoms.

_When did she get those?_ he thought in shock.

"That's why I thought ahead," she explained as she took out one of the condoms from the box, "during the wedding, I asked Bunnie if she could go buy a box of condoms for us."

_Note to self,_ he thought happily, _I owe Bunnie big time._

"But you do know there is a slight chance that I could still get pregnant even if we use a condom," she explained.

"I know," he stated, "but this greatly reduces the chance of it happening. I do want to have one night to ourselves and this should be the night. I do want to make love do you. I want to be with you." Sally smiled, happy from Sonic's words. She climbed back into bed and slowly put the condom on.

_Building up for the moment are we,_ he thought with a smile. Once it was on, Sally placed the opening of her flower on the tip.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, "but I think I should be asking that question." He quickly grabbed her and put her on her back.

"What are you-"

"If this is your first time," he said with a seductive smile, "I should do the work. You should enjoy it." She was surprised at he just said. She only smiled in response and nodded her head. He then slowly inserted himself inside her. Sally grunted in pain. Sonic looked down at her with a worried look.

"I'm okay," she stated, "it's suppose to hurt the first time. Keep going." He nodded his head and went in deeper. Her walls were tight and were suffocating his cock. Soon, he was all the way in, but there was no wall for him to break.

"Did you-"

"It happened while you were gone," she explained, "I broke it myself to try and pleasure myself. However, it doesn't even compare to this."

"It does feel amazing," he said as he started to move. However, Sally stopped him.

"Please wait," she said full of lust, "let me have a few moments just to feel it inside me." Sonic nodded his head and they embraced each other.

"I love you Sally," he whispered softly into her ear after about a minute.

"I love you too Sonic," she whispered softly back, "let's continue." He nodded his head and started to move his hips slowly. Sally's face did have some pain on it, but there was mostly pleasure in there. Back and forth he moved, slowly so that he didn't hurt his lover. Soon, he started to move faster. Sally moan in pleasure at the increased pace. She started to move her hips a little as well. Sonic continued his new pace for a little while, but then increased it again. Sally could only moan in response. She was lost in the moment. He continued to move back and forth and then started to massage both of her breasts at the same time. She gasped in shock and pleasure. He then started to pinch her nipples a little. More moans of pleasure escaped from her mouth.

"Sally," Sonic stated, "I think I'm going to cum soon."

"It's okay Sonic," she responded in a daze, "me too. Let's cum together."

"Right," he said as he greatly increased the pace. Sally, in a few seconds of the increased pace, moaned loudly again and again. She lunged at him and they were now embraced. It only took a few seconds after that for them to both cum at the same time. Sally cried in pleasure and gave Sonic some scratch marks on his back. Sonic didn't wince from that since he didn't feel it. The pleasure he received blocked that out. They fell onto the bed, still holding each other gently, and with Sonic still inside Sally. They both looked at each other. They were covered in sweat. Neither of them spoke any words. Their eyes did the talking to each of them. Both of them said it was the most amazing thing they had ever experienced.


	12. Chapter 12

**The First Night Part 2**

Five years have past since Sonic and Sally's wedding. Five years of fighting and surviving against all kinds of evil not only delivered by Eggman, but the Iron Dominion as well. After five long years, it was over. Eggman was dead and the Iron Dominion was defeated. There stood on a cliff an older Sonic the Hedgehog. He looked down sadly at his enemy that he had been fighting for so long. Eggman laid dead, under a pile of busted metal with blood seeping from his body. Sonic grabbed his left arm and walked away from the cliff. There was a cut on his arm and blood oozed out of the wound. As he walked away, there were five individuals waiting for him: Tails, Bunnie, Antoine, Amy, and Sally. They all cheered his name loudly as Sally embraced him. They all went back to their new city, and announced the good news. King Elias, as well as the Council of Acorn, and pretty much everyone else leaped for joy and started to celebrate.

"Eggman is dead!" some shouted.

"Snivley's gone too!" more shouted. Every one was celebrating this glorious time. All that time, Sonic was never left alone. Congratulations came from everyone and everywhere. He couldn't escape the crowds that wanted to meet him. He got away long enough to get treated by Quack.

"Finally," Sonic sighed, "some peace and quiet."

"Not for long though," Quack said with a smile, "pretty soon you will have to go back out there."

"Come on Quack," Sonic said with a sigh, "can't you do something?"

"I'm a doctor Sonic," he replied, "not a miracle worker. Besides, you knew this would happen when you killed Eggman."

"I guess." Quack was done treating him and he went back to the crowds. They cheered and cheered until they couldn't cheer any more. The day ends and Sonic is by the lake of rings. Tails walks over to him.

"Hey there," Tails said with a smile. Sonic turned around and smiled.

"Hey." They stood in silence as they stared into the lake of rings.

"So what's next for the great hero?" Tails asked curiously.

"Don't even go there," Sonic said with a sigh, "I love adventures, but it's time I settle down with Sally."

"Yeah," Tails agreed, "you two really haven't had the time to be husband and wife."

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked curiously.

"What?" Tails asked with a sly smile, "you didn't think I wouldn't catch on what you guys do on your wedding anniversary?" Sonic blushed brightly.

"W-W-W-What are you. . . .how did you. . . . .you got me."

"That's a rare sight," Tails said while laughing, "the great Sonic stuttering."

"Don't get use to it," Sonic said with a grumble, "it doesn't happen that often."

"I know. That's why this is so enjoyable." Silence fell over them.

"I've been looking forward to this day for awhile now," Sonic said happily.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked curiously.

"The day when Eggman was gone for good," Sonic explained, "the day when evil was thwarted greatly. The day I can finally start living my life the way I want to. The day I can truly be with the woman that I love." Tails smiled.

"I take it you have a romantic plan for you and Sally?" he asked curiously.

"You could say that."

OoooooO

Sally was at the castle looking outside towards the celebrating crowds. She was smiling. Finally, the war was over and everything was peaceful. Loud but peaceful. Bunnie entered the room and Nicole appeared in the room.

"It is a wonderful day," Nicole said with a smile.

"Indeed," Sally agreed happily, "the day where we can finally rest has come."

"I'm sure that is a reason for everyone," Nicole stated, "including you. However, you have another reason don't you?"

"W-W-What do you mean?" Sally asked with a stutter.

"You plan to start a family with Sonic," Nicole said with a sly smile, "don't you?" Sally happily sighed, knowing it was impossible to lie to Nicole.

"It's what we promised five years ago," she said with a smile, "we promised each other that we would start a family after Eggman was dead. And he is. Our children can be raised in a world free of him."

"But are you two sure that you are ready to be parents?" Nicole asked curiously. Sally thought back to the previous years that came before today. The conversation that they head on their first night together as husband and wife.

"Back then," Sally finally replied after moments of silence, "we weren't. I saw it back then, and I see it today. However, we've been fighting for our lives since we were kids. Now, we can live our lives the way that we want to. It's something that I've been looking forward to all these years. I am ready to become a parent. I have complete confidence in that."

"What about Sonic?" Nicole asked curiously. Silence filled the room again.

"I will ask if he is ready," Sally replied, "and if believes that he isn't ready, then we'll wait."

"And you'd be fine with that?" Nicole asked curiously. Sally smiled as she looked back at the cheering crowds.

"Yes. Yes I would be."

OoooooO

The day rolls by and the crowds wouldn't leave Sonic alone. Finally, after hours and hours of partying with the crowds, he managed to get away and head home. He walked inside to see his mother and father happily cooking some food.

"Hey guys," he said as he walked in.

"Hello there my boy," Jules greeted him with a smile.

"Welcome home my son," Bernadette said as she went over to Sonic and hugged him.

"Thanks Mom," Sonic replied with a smile, "how are things coming along?"

"Just fine," Jules replied, "I think everything will work out just fine. Your plan is genius."

"And very romantic," she said happily.

"Thanks," Sonic said while rubbing his nose, "I just hope Mother Nature comes through. Now then, let's get this show on the road."

OoooooO

Sally was waiting in her room for Sonic. She had some candles lit and was looking out her window. Just then, a knock came from her door.

"Hey Sally girl!" Bunnie's voice shouted, "can Ah come in?" Sally laughed.

"Yes you can Bunnie," she replied. Bunnie entered the room and had an envelope in her hand.

"I've got a letter for you," Bunnie said as she extended her hand towards Sally.

"Who's it from?" Sally asked as she took the envelope. On the front of it, Sonic's name was on the envelope.

"Do you still want that answer?" Bunnie asked with a funny voice.

"No," Sally said as she shook her head, "it's fine. Thank you Bunnie." With that, Bunnie bowed and left the room. Sally opened the letter and began to read it:

"Hey Sal, I don't know if you have a plan for this night. Well, I kind of do. But over the years I've been doing some thinking. I've come up with a plan to make this night a wonderful night. Although we both know that all we need for that is each other. I'm going for something crazy tonight. I hope you will enjoy it. Come to the Ring of Lakes around seven o'clock. There, we will have dinner and our 'special night.' Love Sonic."

Sally blushed brightly at the thought.

_He. . .wants to have sex there?_ she thought in shock, _where anyone could walk in on us? Or does he have a plan? With Sonic you never know._ She forced herself to stop blushing.

"Nicole," she said after a few moments of silence, "do you know if he has a plan?"

"Actually yes," Nicole replied from her hand held, "he talked to me about it and he does have a plan."

"R-Really?"

"Yes Sally." Sally went over to the window and stared out into space. A smile grew on her face.

"Then I can't wait to see what it is."

OoooooO

The hour was fast approaching. Sonic was waiting by the Lake of Rings staring into the night sky. By his feet, was a picnic basket covered by a blanket, and he was wearing a nice black suit for the occasion. Soon, Sally approached him slowly covered by a thick jacket.

"It's almost seven," she said softly to him.

"Yeah," Sonic replied with a smile, "and you are right on time."

"For what?" Sally asked curiously. Just then, walls appeared from the ground, and blocked them in. No one could see them from the other side.

"That."

"Hehehehe," she giggled, "you planned this with Nicole didn't you?"

"Yup," he replied with a goofy grin.

"You are one silly hedgehog."

"One that you love," he said as he spread out the blanket, "and one with some chili dogs." He then placed two chili dogs on the blanket. He then pulled out a candle stick and a candle and put them together. He then took out a match and lit the candle. He then placed it in the center of the blanket and sat down on one edge.

"It is very romantic," Sally said as she sat down, "other than the chili dogs I mean."

"Oh come on," he said with a smile, "over the years, you've started to like them too."

"Maybe," she said with a shy smile, "and I have a crazy idea."

***WARNING: The rest of this chapter isn't suitable for children. If you are under 18 years old, go somewhere else***

"I like crazy and you," he replied with smile, "so you know I'll like it." Sally then took off her shoes that she was wearing and then took off the coat. Once it dropped to the ground, Sonic saw that she was completely naked. She was only wearing that coat. Sonic's eyes were as wide as pancakes.

"That we eat together naked," she said while blushing. Sonic smiled and began to undress himself. His suit, gloves, socks, and shoes were taken off and there they sat together naked.

"It is crazy," he said happily, "but as I told you before, I like crazy. And besides, you look beautiful tonight."

"T-Thank you," Sally said still blushing.

"Now come on," he said as he licked his lips, "let's eat."

"Right," she agreed. They began to eat their chili dogs happily together. Silence was heard all around them, except for them munching on chili dogs. However soon, that too vanished as they finished eating ten minutes later.

"Delicious," he said as he happily rubbed his stomach.

"I agree," she replied, "but they were less spicy than before."

"I used milder chili," he stated, "I know you don't like too much spice in your food."

"And I appreciate that," she said with a smile, "but I have to ask, why did you want to have sex out here?"

"Well," Sonic said with a blush on his face, "over the years, on the anniversary of our wedding, I've noticed something that has happened. It rains. And if it does the same tonight, then great."

"Y-You want to have s-s-sex in the rain?" Sally asked in shock.

"It's a crazy idea I know," he said with a smile, "but I do know that you like crazy as well."

"I wonder how that happened?" she said with a seductive smile.

"Maybe from being around me for so long," he suggested with a sly voice. He leaned in slowly towards her. And she leaned towards him slowly. In a few seconds, their lips connected and they kissed passionately. Sally laid back on the blanket that Sonic had spread out, and Sonic followed her down so that they could keep up the kissing. As the kissing got more intense, Sonic started to massage Sally's breasts. She let out a loud moan, showing that she approved of this act. He continued to massage them, and added a pinch of the nipples every couple of seconds.

"Sonic," she moaned through the kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too Sal," he said through the kiss. It was then that Sonic stopped. He smiled as he looked up to the sky.

"What is it?" she asked with a anxious tone. Soon, she felt the reason why he stopped. Drops of water started to drizzle from the sky; rain. Rain started to drizzle down from the sky.

"This feels nice," Sonic said as he stood up while still staring at the sky. He closed is eyes. Sally stood up and stood behind him.

"I agree," she said warmly. Then, the rain picked up. It wasn't a down pour, but it was a fair rain. Sally smiled seductively and walked in front of Sonic. He didn't even notice. She then knelt down and saw his seven inch erected member. She took it in her hand and started to stroke it. Sonic felt that and looked down. It was at that moment that she gently put his member into her mouth. She began to gently suck on his cock, wrapping her tongue around his member over and over again. She then started to move her head up and down Sonic's member.

"Feels. . . .so good," he said in a daze. Sally took his member out of her mouth and smiled while gently stroking it.

"You like this don't you?" she asked seductively.

"Yeah," he said still in a happy daze. Sally stood up and pushed Sonic onto the blanket. She then knelt down next to his member and started to stroke it again. The rain continued to fall down. They were soaked but they were also enjoying it. Sally took Sonic's member into her mouth again, and began to suck on it again. Sonic moaned with pleasure. This made Sally grin and began to suck even harder. She also began to stroke his member too.

_She's really gotten good at this,_ Sonic thought in his daze. _If this keeps up, I'm not going to be able to hold it much longer._

"Sally," Sonic moaned, "I'm going to cum soon if you keep this up."

"It's okay Sonic," she said after she removed his member from her mouth, "I want you to cum." She then began to jerk off him fiercely. He couldn't hold it in any more. His load shot out and hit her in her face. She just seductively smiled as the rain washed away all of it. Sonic was breathing heavy from his treatment that he received.

"That was great Sally," he said with a smile. The rain continued to pour on them.

"I'm glad you liked it," she said seductively.

"But now it's your turn," he said as he sat up quickly and grabbed her. He put her on her back and kissed her passionately while massaging her breasts. Sally moaned with pleasure. Soon, Sonic was going down her body. His tongue was stuck out and trailing down her body. She shivered with pleasure and soon Sonic arrived at her flower. Sonic gently licked it a few times. Nice and slow.

"Stop teasing," Sally moaned.

"Got to get you ready you know," he said with a smile. Sonic continued to lick a few more times before diving his tongue into her flower. He wiggled it around and to his pleasure, Sally was moaning happily. After a few minutes of doing that, she came. Her juices squirted all over Sonic's face. He licked what he could, but the rain washed most of it away.

"That was amazing," she said happily. Sonic laid down next to her as the rain continued to fall.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it," he said happily. Then, only the sounds of the rain could be heard. They both were silent.

"Sonic."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think. . . .we are ready to be parents?" she asked nervously.

"If you had asked me that five years ago," he replied, "I would have said no. However, with our new experiences, the morals that we carry, and the fact that we have amazing families that raised us properly, my answer to you is yes." Sally softly stared into his eyes.

"Really?"

"Having second thoughts?"

"Yes and no." Sonic laughed. He then sat up and stared at her softly.

"You need to answer that yourself. If you are not ready, then neither am I. I truly believe that we are ready to be parents. However, if you don't believe that we are, then we will wait." Sally stared back and thought about it. Eggman was gone, peace had returned to the land, and she did want a child. Her confidence began to grow and she smiled. She gently kissed him and he kissed back. She made him lay down on the wet grass, and placed herself above his erected member.

"I am. And you are too so we are ready." Sonic smiled and nodded his head. Sally then placed his erect member at her entrance. She then slowly dropped down on it, allowing it to fill her up inside. She took all seven inches and stopped, enjoying the moment. Sonic was enjoying it too. She paused for a few seconds, enjoying every moment of the feeling that she felt. Sonic laid their and smiled, enjoying it as much as she did. Then, she started to move up and down on his erect member. She started out slow, but soon she picked up the pace. Her moans echoed from her mouth from all the pleasure that was inside her. Soon, Sonic sat up and held her as she continued to move her hips. It was then that he flipped her over on her back and started to pump Sally hard.

"Yes," Sally moaned, "it feels so good."

"I know," he agreed. He stared to massage one of her breasts with his left hand. She moaned even louder. She felt every push that Sonic made, and she felt every inch of his hand on her breast.

"Sonic," she moaned, "I'm going to cum soon."

"It's fine Sal," he said softly, "you can cum." Sonic kept pumping Sally hard until she left out a loud moan. He could tell that she had cum, and stopped so that she could recover. She was breathing heavily and she saw that Sonic had a smile on his face. The rain cooled their warm bodies as it washed over them.

"You didn't cum did you?" she asked curiously while breathing heavily.

"No," he replied, "but do you need time to rest?" She smiled.

"I have more stamina than you think. Keep going." He smiled back and kissed her passionately. She kissed back and then Sonic started to pump her again. However, he started slow again so that she could have time to adjust. They broke the kiss and Sally moaned with great joy.

"So good," she moan. Then, he picked up the pace again. The rain continued to fall from the sky. Faster and faster he pumped her, and her moans got louder. She was close to climaxing again and embraced her love knowing it was coming soon. They were now back in a sitting position as he continued to pump her hard.

"Sal," Sonic said with a moan, "I'm going to cum soon now."

"Same here," Sally barely said through the pleasure she was feeling, "let it all out in me. Let your seed run inside me." Sonic then smiled and pumped her has hard as he could. Sally then came with a loud moan and few seconds later, so did Sonic. His seed flew inside Sally and she could feel it's warmth in her. They both fell to the ground, exhausted from their love making and smiled at each other.

"I love you Sally," he said softly.

"And I love you Sonic," she replied softly. With his member still inside her, they kissed gently for a few seconds. Then he slowly pulled out of her, she sadly moaned to have such a nice feeling go away. Some how, Sonic made it to his feet and gently picked her up bridal style. He carried her underneath a tree to block the rain, and cuddled with her. Sonic had put another blanket there for them to lay on, and a third one to cover up with.

"Can't keep my eyes open," he said tiredly.

"Same here," she replied as she fell asleep. Sonic was right behind her. However, what they didn't notice after word was Nicole made a house around them from the nanites. She put a fire place next to them and started a fire for them. Her form had to start the fire normally. She then stared down at the sleeping couple and smiled as she disappeared.

**Epilogue**

Nine months later, Sally was giving birth in the hospital while everyone waited outside. Sonic was in the room with her. Waiting in the waiting room however was: Knuckles, Tails, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, Bernadette, Jules, Maximilian, Alicia, and Julia-Su. The Chaotix were away sadly and missed this. After a good long while, Dr. Quack came out with a smile on his face. And he guided the group to the baby room where all the new born babies were kept. There, they saw Sonic staring into the window, staring at two specific babies that were right in front of him. One was a boy hedgehog, and the other was a girl chipmunk. Both of them were sleeping.

"Congratulations son," Jules said as she put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yes," Bernadette said with tears in her eyes, "you are a father."

"To be honest," Knuckles said while rubbing the back on his head, "I never thought I'd see the day when this would happen."

"Knuckles," Tails said seriously, "not now."

"They are so cute!" Amy shouted happily completely distracted by the new babies. And Sonic didn't say anything back. He just stared at his children with a smile on his face.

"Where is Sally?" Maximilian asked curiously.

"Recovering," Sonic finally replied, "she's really tired right now."

"I'm not surprised," Alicia said with tears of joy in her eyes.

"They are just the cutest little stars Ah've ever seen," Bunnie said happily.

"I agree," Antoine said with a smile on his face.

"They look just like their parents too," Rotor said with a smile.

"They are both very healthy babies," Dr. Quack said as he looked at his sheets he had in hand, "both are normal weight, strong immune systems, and are full of life. Even thought they are napping now."

"With who their parents are, I'm not surprised," Maximilian said happily.

"Agreed," Bernadette said happily, "but it is good to know that they are healthy."

"Have you thought of names for them yet Sonic?" Tails asked curiously.

"Not yet," Sonic replied in a daze, "going to talk to Sal when she is up for it. They are so beautiful."

"Yes," Jules agreed, "yes they are."

"So Knuckles," Julia-Su said with a smirk, "is this giving you any ideas?" Knuckles face lit up with shock.

"Ummmmm," he said nervously, "I think I hear the Master Emerald in danger." He bolts off and Julia-Su chases after him.

"Get back here!" she scream. Everyone laughed, however, Sonic couldn't hear any of them. Two tears of joy fell from eyes. One from one eye and one from the other. A tear of joy for each of his new born children. Then, flashes of his past entered his mind, and he watched them go by in a flash. Now he was looking forward to what the future holds with his new family. And he was going to take it one day at a time.


End file.
